Miraculous Ben 10 Crossover
by Avenger2003
Summary: Aliens start helping Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Akumas but why. When Ladybug finds out that all the aliens are just one person she doesn't trust him. How will this affect defeating akumas and villains? Read to find out. REMAKE IS UP!
1. A New Beginning Part 1

**_Miraculous belongs to Thomas_ _Astruc and Ben 10 belongs too Cartoon Network_**

 _Author's Note_

 _Please Read_

 _So this is my first fanfic and I decided it should be a crossover. Also This is a crossover of Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir with the_ _ **ORIGINAL**_ _Ben 10 from 2005 (not the 2016/2017 reboot). In addition to this Ben and Gwen have moved to Paris and are aged up to 13 or 14 (I am aware that ben supposedly gave up the omnitrix when he was 12 or 13 and put back on when he was 15 but this is just something I am changing) and will go too Adrien and Marinette's school Francoise Dupont High School (reason for the age up is so they can be in the same school). In addition to this they will be living in the Rustbucket with Grandpa Max and the omnitrix will be like the one from the original show and will have the same aliens as in the original show only (so no aliens from the spin offs when Ben is a teenager except maybe Feedback) also I am just going to ignore the language barrier thing and have all the characters speak in English. Also there may not be character descriptions cuz I'm lazy but if you want to see appearances you can just look it up on the internet. Sorry for the long note but without further ado lets begin._

* * *

 **"Class today we will receive two new students from America" said Ms Bustier**

 **"Two new students?" thought Marinette**

 **"And they will arrive shortly" continued Ms Bustier**

 ** _A_** **knock came from the door**

 **"Oh that must be them " said Ms Bustier**

 **Ms Bustier walked to the door and welcomed the new students into the room**

 **"Class this is Ben and Gwen Tennyson and how about you two tell us a bit about each other" said Ms Bustier**

 **"We're Cousins" said Gwen**

 **"And she's a Dweeb" chuckled Ben**

 **"Am not Doofus!" growled Gwen**

 **The entire class laughed except Ben and Gwen who were giving each other angry glares**

 **"Alright that's enough you two Gwen how about you sit by Marinette and Alya and Ben how about you sit by Adrien and Nino" said Ms Bustier**

 **"Sure whatever" said Ben**

 **Gwen sat in-between Marinette and Alya while Ben sat inbetween Adrien and Nino**

 **"Hi im Alya and this is Marinette" said Alya to Gwen**

 **"it's nice to meet you two" replied Gwen**

 **"You too" said Marinette and Alya simultaneously**

 **while Gwen got acquainted with Marinette and Alya Adrien and Nino introduced themselves too Ben**

 **"Sup Dude Im Nino and this is Adrien" greeted Nino**

 **"Hey" Adrien said**

 **"Hey"Ben replied**

 **"Me and Adrien are going to go get some croissants from the Dupen-Cheng bakery after school wanna come with?" Nino asked Ben**

 **"Sure as long as I'll be able to get away from my stupid cousin back there" Ben said as he pointed his thumb at Gwen who didn't notice because she, Marinette and Alya were too focused in their friendly conversation and getting along well together**

 **"Cool Dude" said Nino**

 **"Alright class lets begin the Lesson" said Ms Bustier**

* * *

 _ **After School**_

* * *

 **"Hey dude ready to head over to the bakery to get some croissants?" Nino said to Ben**

 **"Sure" said Ben**

 **On their way to the bakery an explosion was heard from the distance near the park**

 **"Whoa what was that" said Ben**

 **"Probably an Akuma we should all get home ASAP" said Adrien who then ran off instantly**

 **"An Aku-what" said Ben**

 **"An Akuma Haven't you heard about them?" asked Nino**

 **Ben shook his head no**

 **"their people who are turned into super villains by Hawkmoth dude"**

 **"Hawkmoth? sounds like a stupid name to me" replied Ben**

 **"Yeah he is but Ladybug and Cat Noir will fix it" said Nino**

 **"How are a Ladybug and Black Cat going to fix that" Ben questioned**

 **"Not a Ladybug and Black Cat The Ladybug and Cat Noir" said Nino**

 **"Who" Asked Ben with a confused look on his face.**

 **"The superheroes of Paris dude haven't you heard about them" Nino asked**

 **"Uh no" said Ben**

 **"Well you should see Alya's blog she just about covers everything about them"**

 **"Huh rea" Ben was cut off as Gwen came running down the school steps**

 **"Hey Doofus we need to get back to Grandpa or he'll be worried sick" shouted Gwen**

 **"uhh since when has Grandpa been a worri uhwoah"**

 **Ben was cut off as Gwen grabbed his hand and pulled him away leaving Nino there with a confused look on his face as Marinette and Alya came down the school steps**

 **" I gotta make sure my Parents are all right" said Marinette as she ran towards her parents bakery**

 **"And I've gotta get this on footage for the Ladyblog" said Alya as she ran off towards the park where the explosion was heard from**

 **" uhh alright" said Nino as he stood there not knowing what else to do except go home**

* * *

" **Ow Ow Ow Quit it" Ben shouted as Gwen pulled him into an alleyway and then let go of him**

 **"Now would be a pretty good time to go hero" said Gwen**

 **"oh right" said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix and then transformed into Heatblast**

 **"Now go" shouted Gwen**

 **"I know that Dweeb" replied Heatblast**

 **who then shot off into the air like a rocket towards the explosion**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

* * *

 **Marinette ran down an alley**

 **"I think the cost is clear Tikki" said Marinette**

 **"Ready to Transform Marinette" Tikki said as she popped out of her purse**

 **"Tikki Spots On Marinette said as she transformed into Ladybug**

 **Ladybug then went to where the explosion was heard**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile Again**_

* * *

 **Adrien ran till he thought that no one was behind him**

 **"Kid you need to work on your excuses" said Plagg as he floated out of Adrien's Shirt**

 **"why what was wrong with that excuse?" Adrien asked with a puzzled look on his face**

 **"we need to get home ASAP" "Kid you at least need to say why and not just run off" said Plagg**

 **"Alright we'll continue this conversation later Plagg Claws Out!" Drien shouted as Plagg was sucked into his ring and he transformed into Cat Noir**

 **Cat Noir then went to the where the explosion was from**

* * *

 **This chapter was mostly too get the story started off but I promise I will make the next chapter soon and pleas review or comment.**

 **oh and thanks for reading**


	2. A New Beginning Part 2

**Heatblast Arrived at the park to find the place scorched and burning** **and sees a weirdo with an orange mask that only covered his eyes with spiky orange hair and wearing an orange tank top with charcoal black jeans. He also seemed to be on fire but was just laughing at the destruction he was causing.**

 **"I am Pyro" he shouted while he threw flames at screaming people luckily he had a really bad shot**

 **"Hey Ugly" Heatblast said**

 **Pyro looked over towards him with a look of confusion on his face**

 **"What are you supposed to be" Pyro said**

 **"I'm Heatblast and unless you give up now prepare to get a permanent sunburn"Heatblast said**

 **"hah fool I am fire how are you supposed to defeat me fight fire with fire" laughed Pyro**

 **"yeah I will" said Heatblast**

 **Heatblast then began to absorb all the fire in the area including the fire on Pyro**

 **"What HOW ARE YOU!" shouted Pyro who was no longer on fire**

 **"I'm absorbing it" said Heatblast**

 **"You will pay for that" Pyro shouted as he suddenly reignited**

 **"Doubt it ugly" Heatblast said**

 **Heatblast threw a fireball knocking Pyro into a burning bush**

 **"oof" grunted Pyro**

 **"Hah is that Hot enough for ya" Heatblast Taunted**

 **Suddenly Heatblast felt something wrap around him and was suddenly pulled up a streetlight**

 **When he looked at what pulled him he noticed it was a yoyo and the person who pulled him was wearing a red with black polka dotted outfit**

 **"Alright akuma how about you make this easy and tell me where your akuma is hidden"said Ladybug**

 **"wait what?" said Heatblast**

 **"Not going to then I guess I'll have to search you" said Ladybug but then realized he didn't have anything on him accept a symbol on his chest**

 **"Wait I'm not one of those akimbo thingies Im the hero" said Heatblast**

 **"Yeah keep saying that Hothead" said Cat Noir as he appeared on the other side of the streetlight**

 **"But Im telling the truth he's the akumo-whatchmacallit" Heatblast said as he pointed to Pyro who just got out of the bush**

 **"yeah like we're actually going to fall for that" said Cat Noir**

 **"Ladybug Cat Noir Give Me your Miraculous" Pyro Shouted at the top of his lungs**

 **Ladybug an Cat Noir quickly turned towards Pyro with confused Looks on their faces**

 **"Wait if he's the akuma then who or what are you?" questioned Ladybug**

 **"Im the hero trying to stop him"said Heatblast**

 **"Says the Living Flame" said Cat Noir**

 **"Ugh I don't have time for this" shouted Heatblast**

 **Heatblast Blasted fire out around him Melting the Streetlight causing him to fall to the ground and be untangled from Ladybugs yoyo**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir put up defensive poses but Heatblast just ignored them and ran towards Pyro**

 **"Im going to extinguish you Matchstick" Yelled Heatblast**

 **Heatblast then once again absorbed the fire off of Pyro**

 **"ha Fool that only extinguishes me for a few seconds" Pyro said as he reignited**

 **"Then I guess I'll have to keep absorbing your flames till you burn out" replied Heatblast**

 **A purple outline appeared other Pyros face and he then said**

 **"Join me Heatblast and together we can rule Paris" Pyro offered**

 **"Not a chance" replied Heatblast**

 **"Then so be i" Pyro was cut off as Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around him and pulled him to the ground**

 **"oof" Pyro grunted as he was restrained.**

 **"Heatblast Can you keep him extinguished while we search him for his akuma" Ladybug said**

 **"Uh I can try"replied Heatblast as he continually reabsorbed Pyros flames**

 **Pyro never even had a chance to reignite again because every time he tried Heatblast just took the flames before they even spread around him.**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir searched him and found a ticket in his pant pockets that was issued to him for possessing illegal fireworks.**

 **Ladybug ripped it and out came the akuma**

 **"Time to de-evilise said Ladybug as she caught the Akuma.**

 **"Gotcha Bye Bye little butterfly" she said**

 **"Lucky Charm"Ladybug shouted**

 **"the lucky charm was a note that said**

 **"use Miraculous Ladybug" on it.**

 **"Miraculous Ladybug" Ladybug shouted as she through the note umping the air**

 **A swarm of ladybugs fixed all the damages to the park caused by Pyro and he reverted back to his normal self**

 **" I would say pound it Milady but we didn't do much it was him" Cat Noir said as he pointed to Heatblast**

 **"Yeah, Who are you?" ladybug asked Heatblast**

 **"I'm Heatblast" Heatblast said**

 **"Yeah but your real name" questioned Ladybug**

 **"and what is your miraculous?" added Ladybug**

 **"My miracuwhat?" Heatblast asked**

 **but one second later the symbol on his chest (the omnitrix) started beeping and glowing red**

 **"uhh got to go" Heatblast said quickly as he blasted off out of sight.**

 **"Milady should we follow him?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"No I have to ask someone a question" Ladybug replied**

* * *

 _ **Beep Beep Beep**_

 **A flashing red light appeared as Heatblast landed on a roof and was replaced by Ben**

 **"hew that was close" Ben said as he climbed down a fire escape onto ground level**

 **and then decided to walk back too the Rustbucket.**

* * *

 _ **so next chapter Marinette is going to ask Master Fu about Heatblast and how will Cat Noir/Adrien react to Heatblasts sudden appearance? Only time will tell**_

 _ **See you guys next chapter (if I make one but if you guys want me too then please review and fav this fan fiction) and thanks for reading. Also my** **autocorrect keeps changing akuma to alums for some reason so if you see alums it means akuma. and please excuse spelling errors.**_


	3. Who are the Aliens?

**Contains Spoilers for season 2 and there may be more spoilers in future chapters. If you don't want spoilers do not read any further.**

* * *

 **Marinette arrived at Master Fu's and knocked on the door**

 **"it is open" replied Fu**

 **Marinette and Tikki entered the room**

 **"Master I need to ask you a question about me and Cat Noir's last akuma battle" said Marinette**

 **"What would you like too ask**

 **"There was some fire thing there but he wasn't an akuma could he be another miraculous holder?" asked Marinette**

 **"No because there is no miraculous for fire" replied Master Fu** ** _(may be wrong and there could be one in a future episode in the show)_**

 **"Well then what could he be" asked Marinette**

 **"I do you know if Alya get a video of the battle for her blog?" asked Master Fu**

 **"I don't know but probably" said Marinette**

 **"Hmm Lets check the blog" replied Master Fu**

 _ **Marinette and Fu see that Alya has posted a video on the battle on her blog and watch it**_

 **"I have never seen or heard of anything like him" replied Fu**

 **"Is there something about him in the Ancient Spellbook of the Miraculous, Master" asked Marinette**

 **"No nothing" replied Fu looking puzzled**

 **"Well what should me and Cat Noir do about him" asked Marinette**

 **"He could have a newly created Miraculous and that could be what that symbol on his chest is."**

 **"There can be newly created Miraculous?!" Marinette said in shock**

 **"Yes each time a new idea or concept is conceived a new miraculous is created" said Fu** ** _(may or may not be true to the show)"_**

 ** _"_** **If he does have a new miraculous then we need to get it because he may not be worthy of it or misuse its powers" said Master Fu**

 **"And who knows what power it has" added Master Fu**

 **"So me and Cat Noir should take it from him? asked Marinette**

 **"I am uncertain but for now watch and observe him. replied Fu**

 **"Yes Master" Marinette replied**

* * *

 **Ben went to the park where the Rustbucket was parked and entered the Rustbucket**

 **"Hey Grandpa" Ben said**

 **"Ben come take a look at this" Grandpa said**

 **Ben came over and saw Grandpa Max had a laptop on the table open with a video playing of him fighting Pyro.**

 **"Yeah pretty cool how I took him down right" boasted Ben**

 **"Ben I'm not talking about the villain, I'm talking about the other** **heros" replied Grandpa**

 **"What about them" asked Ben**

 **"You need to make sure they don't think your their enemy Ben" said Grandpa**

 **"And that means no boasting or taunting or using your powers for selfish reasons" added Grandpa**

 **"Well thats fine because I already Don't do those things" said Ben**

 **"Whose your Hero" Gwen quoted Ben from few years back**

 **Ben hadn't noticed Gwen there and looked a bit surprised but it quickly disappeared from his face**

 **"Gwen that was years ago" said Ben**

 **"Yeah but you have barely changed since then Doofus" said Gwen**

 **"Same for you Dweeb" Growled Ben**

 **Ben and Gwen were giving each other death stares again like when they did when they first went to class earlier that day**

 **"Thats enough you two" Grandpa Max said sternly**

 **"Ben just be careful around them" said Grandpa**

 **"I've looked them upon this blog and anyone else in Paris with super powers they've encountered has ended up being a super villain**

 **"Uh whats your point" asked Ben**

 **"My point is that when they see your alien hero they will probably assume that your one of the villains again" said Grandpa Max**

 **"Alright I'll be careful what I say around them Grandpa" said Ben**

 **"Thank you Ben" replied Grandpa**

* * *

 **Adrien was wondering about Ladybug in his room**

 **"So Kid about your excuses said Plagg as he was chewing on a piece of stinky camembert cheese**

 **"yeah yeah I'll work on them Plagg" replied Adrien who was clearly lost in thought**

 **"What are you thinking about kid" asked Plagg**

 **"Ladybug said she had to ask someone a question but who?" said Adrien**

 **"Dunno Don't care" said Plagg**

 **Adrien knew he was lying but decided he should focus on thinking about what to do about that fire guy instead.**

 **Adrien suddenly heard a voice behind his bedroom door**

 **"Adrien time for bed" he heard his father's assistant Natalie say**

 **"Alright I'll get some rest" replied Adrien**

 **Adrien then got in his pajamas and went too sleep**

* * *

 **The Next Day At School**

* * *

 **"Girl did you read my blog last night" asked Alya to Marinette**

 **"Yeah I did who do you think that fire guy was" asked Marinette**

 **"I dunno but I cross-referenced him on the internet and it turns out he has been sighted all over America these past few years" Alya said as she showed Marinette some photos of him that were taken back then.**

 **"And not just him but also others like him have been sighted across America as well" said Alya as she showed pictures of a person that looked like it was made of Diamonds and another of a creature that looked like a wild dog but had no eyes.**

 **"Wow" said Marinette**

 **"Also people have been saying that those creatures are aliens" Said Alya**

 **"Alya I don't think aliens are real" said Marinette**

 **"Well what else could they be girl" asked Alya**

 **"Uhh I don't know lab experiments or monsters?" said Marinette who clearly had no clue and was just guessing.**

 **"yeah sure keep telling yourself that girl" replied Alya**

 **Adrien couldn't help but overhear their conversation**

 **"Aliens? Really" Adrien thought**

 **"Alright class let's begin Mrs Bustier said**

* * *

 **After School**

* * *

 **" Hey Ben, since we couldn't go to the bakery yesterday how about you me and Adrien go today" asked Nino as he Ben and Adrien walked down the school steps**

 **"Sure as long as it gives me more time away from my stupid cousin" Ben said**

 **"How come you two don't get along, Ben" asked Adrien**

 **"just Never have" said Ben**

 **"Huh" thought Adrien**

 **" The bakery is right over there" Nino said as he pointed to the building that was labeled Dupen-Cheng Boulangerie (Boulangerie means Bakery in French)**

 **"Alright lets head over" Ben said**

* * *

 **Ben, Nino and Adrien arrived at the bakery**

* * *

 **"Hello and welcome to The** **Dupen-Cheng Bakery what would you three like today" greeted a short black haired woman behind the counter**

 **"I'd like three chocolate croissants please" said Nino**

 **"One chocolate and one cheese croissant please" said Adrien**

 **"and what would you like young man" said the Woman**

 **"uhh I'm not sure theres so many choices" replied Ben**

 **"Well take your time and order when your ready" said the Woman**

* * *

 **Just then Marinette and Alya walked into the Bakery**

* * *

 **Hi Mom I'm homuhwah" Marinette said as she noticed Adrien was there**

 **"oh uh oh hi hi Adrien" stuttered Marinette**

 **"Hey Marinette" said Adrien**

 **"wha-What brings you and Nino here**

 **"Me Nino and Ben are getting some baked goods from the bakery" answered Adrien**

 **"Ben? I don't see Ben" Marinette said**

 **"Huh" Adrien said and then looked behind him to notice Ben was** **crouching behind Nino while looking at what they had available.**

 **"Oh he's behind Nino" Adrien said**

 **Ben didn't even notice they were talking about him. His mind was too focused on picking out what too get.**

 **" I'll have two strawberry croissants" said Ben**

 **"Will that be all you three" asked the Woman**

 **"Yes" Nino Ben and Adrien replied simultaneously**

 **"Alright enjoy" she said**

 **The three of them paid and then sat down at a table and ate the goods while Marinette was in a trance staring at Adrien.**

 **Ben felt like he was being watched and looked up from his food too notice that Marinette was staring in his direction while Alya was waving her hand in front of her face**

 **"Uhh why are you staring at us" Ben asked Marinette**

 **Nino and Adrien looked up to see Marinette with a shocked and panicked face**

 **"I uhh was uhh just wondering if you three liked the food heh heh heh" Marinette stuttered**

 **"Uh ok" Ben said not believing this but didn't really care.**

 **Adrien and Nino seemed too buy it and went back to enjoying their croissants** **and no one noticed when Adrien slipped his cheese croissant into his bag**

* * *

 **"Hey Ben" Alya said**

 **"Yeah" Ben replied with his mouth full**

 **"Have you ever seen those aliens back in** **America when you were there" asked Alya**

 **Adrien and Marinette picked up on the conversation and listened in to it**

 **"Yeah I've seen those alien heroes why?" asked Ben**

 **"Because I was wondering if I could interview you on what you think of them for my blog" answered Alya**

 **But just then a bunch of car alarms went off piercing the air**

 **They all covered their ears until their ears adjusted a bit to the loud alarms.**

 **"Uhh got too go and see if it was uhh my grandpa's RV thats alarm is going off he said as he ran off**

 **"I just realized I forgot I got a photoshoot in 5 minutes got too go" said Adrien hastily as he too left the bakery**

 **" and I left my homework at school so I need to go back to pick it up" Marinette said as she too left the bakery leaving Alya and Nino alone together.**

 **"Let me guess you've got to go film whats going on for the Ladyblog" stated Nino**

 **"You know it" Alya said and then left too the source of the alarms**

 **"sigh just me again" Nino said as he finished eating his last croissant.**

* * *

 ** _Thanks_ _for reading guys. I made this chapter a little extra long. also I will try too update this every weekend because I got school during the week. No guarentees on when or if I will update but hopefully I'll be able too during before the weekend. Thanks for reading again_** ** _please review and fav if you want me too continue and I'll see you guys next chapter._**


	4. Sound King

**So I made a little tweak to the last chapter (I removed the Rena Rouge reference because I decided that this takes place post Sapotis and I got a plan to have her and Sapotis come in a later chapter. Also if I add BenWolf, Benmummy, and BenVictor into the series I will use the Omniverse names because those names are better and Ben being called those would give away his identity but anyways let's continue the story.**

* * *

 **Ben ran until he found an alley to transform in**

 **"It's Hero Time" said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix**

 **Bloooosh (I know that sounds lame but I am not sure what the best way to describe the transformation sound is)**

 **"Four Arms I wanted Wildvine but I can make this work" said Ben who was now Four Arms**

 **Four Arms Jumped around Paris looking for the source of the car alarms (but also setting off more car alarms lol)**

* * *

 **"Tikki Spots On" Marinette said after she found a place to hide in at the school**

 **Marinette Transformed into Ladybug and swung around Paris looking for an akuma.**

* * *

 **Adrien hid in the Metro**

 **"Plagg I think the coast is clear" said Adrien**

 **"Ugh but didn't we deal with an akuma yesterday" whined Plagg**

 **"Yes but Paris Needs us" replied Adrien**

 **"Plagg Claws Out" shouted Adrien**

 **Adrien Transformed into Cat Noir and left the Metro to also find the akuma**

* * *

 **Four Arms Finally found the source of the alarms at the Arc de triumph**

 **It was an akuma who seemed to just be waiting**

 **The akuma wore a dark purple robe (like a medieval kings) and had an obnoxious silver crown on his head with a black domino mask that seemed to be imprinted into his skin**

 **Four Arms jumped at him preparing to slam him into the ground while shouting "argh"**

 **Unfortunately the Akuma heard him and dodged but the shockwave still knocked him down**

 **"Grr how dare you I am Royalty" He shouted**

 **"Yeah and I'm Vilgax" Four Arms said Mockingly**

 **"I am The Sound King and I shall rule Paris with my sounds" Sound King shouted**

 **"esh" ever talk at a normal song level" said Four Arms**

 **" You want too see a high sound level" said Sound King**

 **"Um not really" replied Four Arms**

 **"Well than your going to hate this" Sound King said**

 **Sound King shot a sound beam at Four arms knocking him into a wall**

 **"urgh" Four Arms grunted**

 **A yoyo wrapped itself around Fourarms's waste as he got up**

 **"Wha" Four Arms said**

 **Ladybug tried to pull him but Four Arms didn't budge and looked behind him to see Ladybug trying Too pull him**

 **"Seriously we have been over this already" Complained Four Arms**

 **"What are you talking about Akuma we have never met before" replied Ladybug with a confused look on her face**

 **"Ugh I already told you I am not an Akumo-thingy" shouted four Arms as he pulled Ladybugs yoyo launching her forwards**

 **Four Arms caught her in one hand**

 **"Ugh Let Me Go" Yelled Ladybug**

 **"Sure" replied Four Arms who then dropped her onto the ground**

 **"Grrrrr" Grunted Ladybug**

 **" I am not your enemy He i" Four Arms was cut off as another sound beam pushed him back into the rubble that used to be a wall**

 **Ladybug turned too see Sound King**

 **"Ladybug I am Sound King now give me your miraculous" shouted Sound King**

 **Just then a baton/staff slapped Sound King in the back and knocked him down onto the ground**

 **"Don't you akumas ever get tired of saying that" said Cat Noir who had apparently just gotten behind Sound King and knocked him down.**

 **A purple outline appeared on Sound King's face**

 **SoundKing shot Cat Noir with a Sound beam shooting him into a bush**

 **"Cat Noir are you alright?!" Ladybug asked**

 **"Yeah I'm fine" grunted Cat Noir as he got up**

 **" Of course you ask him if he's alright but not me" grumbled Four Arms**

 **"Uhh but who are you" asked Ladybug**

 **"don't you remember me we met just yesterd" Four Arms cut himself off as he just revealed too Ladybug that he and Heatblast are the same person**

 **"wait your Heatblast" said Ladybug with a look of shock on her face**

 **Before Four Arms could respond Sound King shot a sound beam at Ladybug**

 **"Get Down" shouted Four Arms as he tackled Ladybug to get her out of the way of the beam**

 **"uh could you get off me please your crushing me" Ladybug said**

 **"Ohh sorry" said Four Arms**

 **"Enough Games" Yelled Sound King**

 **"I will rule Paris and get your miraculous" shouted Sound King**

 **Sound King got whacked with Cat Noir Staff/baton again but this time on the head**

 **"errr Will YOU STOP THAT!" Roared Sound King**

 **As he just sent out a sound shockwave knocking Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Four Arms down**

 **Four Arms was the first to get up and leaped towards Sound King and punched him in the face chipping a few of his teeth**

 **"My precious teeth, you will pay for that" said Sound King as he aimed his hand too shoot a sound beam at Four Arms**

 **Four Arms grabbed Sound Kings wrist**

 **"I don't think so" said Four Arms as he then threw Sound King into the rubble that he shot him into**

 **Ladybug barely dodged getting hit by Sound King as he crashed into the rubble**

 **"Hey watch where your throwing" Yelled Ladybug**

 **"Uhh my bad" said Four Arms**

 **beep beep beep**

 **The Omnitrix on Four Arms shoulder started glowing red**

 **"agh not now" said Four Arms as he ran away**

 **"Hey where are you going" shouted Cat Noir but Four Arms ignored him**

 **Hiding behind a statue Four Arms transformed black into Ben**

 **"Worst Timing ever" Ben complained too the Omnitrix**

* * *

 **Ladybug tied up Sound King with her yoyo**

 **Sound King struggled while shouting "Let me go!" and " I am Royalty!" over and over**

 **"Will you shut up" said Cat Noir**

 **" any ideas where his akuma is kitty" asked Ladybug**

 **"umm maybe his crown" suggested Cat Noir**

 **"I was thinking his robe because it's purple" said Ladybug**

 **" hmm well lets take his crown off and break that first since we got him all wrapped up" Cat Noir grinned at his pun**

 **Ladybug just put a hand to her face in embarrassment.**

 **Cat Noir grabbed the crown and slammed it onto the ground but no akuma was released.**

 **"Guess its the robe then" said Cat Noir**

 **Suddenly Sound King broke free from Ladybug's yoyo and blasted Cat noir in the back shooting him into a tree**

 **"Cat Noir!" Ladybug Shouted as then she was shot with a sound beam too and knocked to the ground.**

 **"heh pathetic I expected more from The Ladybug and Cat Noir" bragged Sound King**

* * *

 **Just as Sound King reached for Ladybugs earrings he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a black and blue blur**

 **"What the" said Sound King**

 **Sound King was then Pushed into the part of the wall he didn't wreck.**

 **Sound King looked up too see something with a black pointy head, balls for feet, and a long striped tail.**

 **"What are you, another freak" said Sound King**

 **"No Im XLR8 and I'm going to kick your butt" said XLR8**

 **"Huh yeah right as he was then suddenly thrown into the middle of the park area.**

 **XLR8 was about too run after him but was stopped**

 **"Who are you" asked Ladybug as she got up**

 **"Im XLR8" said XLR8**

 **"So your also Heatblast and Four Arms" questioned Ladybug**

 **"What how did you" XLR8 was cut off when Ladybug said**

 **"Its pretty obvious since I know that Four Arms and Heatblast are the same person and he's no longer here" explained Ladybug**

 **" I could use some help over here" shouted Cat Noir who had gotten out of the tree and was now battling Sound King**

 **" Oh right" said XLR8**

 **Before XLR8 could rush too the fight Ladybug grabbed his tail**

 **"Hey what gives" complained XLR8**

 **"The akuma is probably in his robe" said Ladybug**

 **XLR8 had a confused look on his face**

 **"Break his robe" said Ladybug**

 **"How will breaking his robe help anything?" questioned XLR8**

 **"Just bring me his robe!" Ordered Ladybug**

 **"Sheesh alright" said XLR8 as he slid his visor down and in 1 second he returned with Sound Kings robe leaving Sound King confused as too how he lost it**

 **Cat Noir took advantage of the confusion and whacked Sound King a third time with his staff/baton**

* * *

 **Ladybug ripped the robe and out came the akuma**

 **"Time too deevilise" said Ladybug as she purified the akuma**

 **"bye bye little butterfly" Ladybug said**

 **"Lucky Charm" Ladybug said (so she could use Miraculous Ladybug)**

 **Lucky charm created an Omnitrix symbol except the silver borderline was red with black spots on it.**

 **"Huh whats this" Ladybug wondered but then noticed that it was the same symbol on XLR8's chest**

 **"Hey thats the same thing thats on your chest!" stated Ladybug**

 **"What that's impossible" said XLR8 but then took a closer look and saw that it was the Omnitrix chest emblem**

 **"just a replica" said XLR8**

 **"um alright" Ladybug said**

 **"Miraculous Ladybug" Ladybug shouted as the Ladybug swarm that always appeared fixed everything and Sound King turned back into some average weirdo (LOL)**

* * *

 **XLR8 was about too leave when he heard someone shout out to him**

 **"Hey wait Speed Guy" It was Alya who shouted**

 **XLR8 turned too see her**

 **"What?" asked XLR8**

 **"Can I get a quick interview for my blog real quick please." begged Alya**

 **"uh sure" replied XLR8**

 **"Great!" exclaimed Alya**

 **"Um alright so first question. Why did you and the other alien guys come here from America." asked Alya**

 **"Um" XLR8 tried to think what to say that wouldn't give away his secret identity**

 **"for better publicity and more fame" XLR8 lied**

 **"Really?" asked Alya with a confused look on her face**

 **"Yup definitely" replied XLR8 with a guilty look on his face but no one could see it because he still had his visor on.**

 **"Ok next question, Are you and the other aliens the same person" questioned Alya**

 **"NO!" XLR8 shouted**

 **"Woah ok just a simple no would have worked, I didn't think so anyway"replied Alya**

 **"So next question, What do you think of Ladybug and Cat Noir?" asked Alya**

 **" Meh they could try harder to beat the akumo-whatchamacallits" said XLR8**

 **"Akumas" corrected, Alya**

 **"Yeah that" said XLR8**

 **beep beep beep the Omnitrix glowed red**

 **" Gotta Run" XLR8 says before he zoomed off**

 **Alya then ran over to Ladybug who was listening to her interview XLR8**

 **"Ladybug any comments on what you think of the aliens helping out" asked Alya**

 **" No comment" replied Ladybug as her earring beeped**

 **"I have to go bug out" Ladybug said as she swung her yoyo and took off**

 **Alya then turned to Cat Noir who was about too leave too**

 **"Hey Cat Noir wait" Alya shouted**

 **Cat Noir turned his head to see Alya and lowered his staff/baton (he wasn't going to hit Alya just use it to poll volt away)**

 **"Any comments on the Aliens helping you and Ladybug out?" asked Alya**

 **"Well I don't know what to think really" replied Cat Noir with a shrug**

 **"Oh really" said Alya with a surprised and confusing look on her face**

 **"Well got to go" said Cat Noir as he then pole-vaulted away**

* * *

 **The Omnitrix timed out when XLR8 was in the middle of the sidewalk luckily no one was around too see it**

 **"whew that was close again" thought Ben**

 **Ben realized he wasn't far from where the Rustbucket was parked and walked back to it.**

* * *

 **Marinette detransformed when she fell through her skylight onto her bed.**

 **"grrr Tikki did you hear him say that" Grumbled Marinette**

 **"Who say what?" asked Tikki**

 **"XLR8 thats who. He said he came too Paris for better publicity and more fame and he said me and Cat Noir could try harder to beat akumas when we try our best!" Exclaimed Marinette**

 **"Woah ok calm down Marinette just because he said that's why he's helping doesn't mean that we couldn't use the help" said Tikki**

 **"Yeah but its just so obnoxious, arrogant, self-centered grrrr" complained Marinette**

 **"Marinette maybe you can teach him to fight for the right reason instead of his selfish reasons" suggested Tikki**

 **"No Tikki I know what I need to do" said Marinette**

 **"and whats that?" asked Tikki**

 **"I need to take his miraculous" said Marinette**

* * *

 **As an** **explanation Marinette thinks that the Omnitrix is a miraculous and is infuriated that Ben is using it too get more fame (even though that was a lie but she believed it). Thanks for reading guys and I can guarantee I will continue the story. and again please fav and review I would like your feedback.**


	5. Alien Werewolf Ice Cream

**So this chapter I am going to have it made around an episode of Season 2 (SPOILERS AHEAD). The episode is Glaciator (season 2 episode 9) and they will fight Glaciator in this chapter. Also I may skip some parts of the episode (like not include the beginning of it cuz I'm lazy but if you want too see that then you can watch the episode) but basically just how the episode started.**

* * *

 **Ben walked into the Rustbucket too find Grandpa and Gwen waiting for him with upset looks on their faces**

 **"What?" asked Ben**

 **"This is whats what" replied Grandpa Max as he brought out a laptop with Alya's interview with him as XLR8**

 **"uh whats wrong with doing an interview?" asked Ben still confused**

 **"Because you said that you came here for more fame and better publicity Doofus" Replied Gwen**

 **"Your the Doofus because you couldn't tell I was lying" snarked back Ben**

 **"Enough you two. Now Ben did you really lie or is what you said true" asked Grandpa**

 **"It was a lie" replied Ben**

 **"Ok but you should have said something different because now thats what people are going to think as too why you are helping them" said Grandpa**

 **"Well she caught me off guard and it was the only lie I could think of" replied Ben**

 **"You couldn't come up with a better lie" said Gwen sarcastically**

 **"I could have. I just needed ... a ... bit more time too come up with one" Ben said after trying to think of a comeback**

 **"Yeah right you just now came up with that" said Gwen**

 **"Did Not!" shouted Ben**

 **"Did To!" Shouted Gwen**

 **"Enough you two now it's been a long day how about you two hit the hay" said Grandpa**

 **"Yes Grandpa" Ben and Gwen said Reluctantly as they went to bed**

* * *

 **"Marinette I'm not sure if he even has a miraculous" said Tikki**

 **"Of course he does Tikki what else could give him all that power" replied Marinette**

 **"I don't know but I think he might have been lying in the interview" said Tikki**

 **"What makes you think that" asked Marinette**

 **" Because who would say that they came all the way here just for more fame and publicity. It just doesn't make sense" said Tikki**

 **"You do have a point Tikki but he did insult me and Cat Noir and either way he is arrogant" grumbled Marinette**

 **"Marinette Honey time for bed" shouted Marinette's Mother**

 **"Alright Mom" replied Marinette**

 **" I need to get some sleep Tikki tomorrow Me, Alya, Nino, Ivan, Mylene, and Adrien are going to get Ice cream at Andre's**

 **"Alright Marinette, sleep well" said Tikki as she went too sleep on Marinette's desk**

* * *

 ** _The Next Day After School_**

* * *

 **"Hey dude want too come to Andre's at 5:30 tonight" said Nino too Ben**

 **"too who's?" asked Ben**

 **"Oh right your still kinda new too Paris well Andre's the sweethearts ice cream maker. They say whoever you eat an ice cream cone with you two will be in love forever dude." answered Nino**

 **"Ugh love gross" said Ben**

 **"I'm going to pass" added Ben**

 **"Alright dude but he makes the best Ice cream in Paris" said Nino**

 **"Trust me if theres any lovey-dovey kissy couple stuff related too that, I want nothing too do with it." said Ben**

 **"Alright dude but your loss. said Nino**

 **"Hah your grossed out by Ice Cream, I never thought I would see the day" said Gwen as she came behind Ben and Nino**

 **"I'm not grossed out by Ice Cream, Im grossed out by the couples love garbage!" growled Ben**

 **" Yeah sure you are Doofus" replied Gwen as she started laughing**

 **" Well if you think that couples stuff is so great then why don't you go Dweeb" said Ben with a grin on his face**

 **"Because Ice Cream is too sugary and fattening for me Doofus. I thought you knew that" Growled Gwen**

 **"Well see you two dudes later" said Nino as he walked home too try to get away from Ben and Gwen's conflict**

 **Ben and Gwen then walked back to the Rustbucket continuing to argue and fight**

* * *

 **Since his father refused too let him get Ice cream with his friends (or even given him a chance to ask)** **Adrien left early too go set uptake romantic picnic for him and Ladybug**

 **when he finished that he sat and waited.**

 **(I know this part is short but its just to fill in an explanation part on where he'll be)**

* * *

 **After the blunder at Andre's Marinette returns home upset**

 **"What a disaster! I ruined the whole night for all of my friends and I was mean to Andre. I am so lame." said Marinette sadly**

 **"Your not lame you just overreacted a little. Just let it go tomorrow will be a new day." replied Tikki cheerfully**

 **"I'll never get to eat ice cream with Adrien" said Marinette as she stared at one of her many pictures of Adrien.**

 **Marinette then climbed out of bed onto her balcony and starred at the night sky overlooking Paris**

 **Tikki decided Marinette needed some alone time and left her alone.**

* * *

 **"She loves me, She Loves not, She loves me, She Loves me ..."Cat Noir just couldn't say it he was too sad**

 **But then he noticed Marinette alone on her balcony just starring at the sky and decided to go over**

 **"Hello" Cat Noir said as he landed on her Balcony**

 **"Cat Noir? said Marinette surprised**

 **"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you" said Cat Noir**

 **"What are you doing here? don't you have like super hero-y things to do" asked Marinette**

 **"No I don't feel like being a superhero tonight and I don't feel like being alone tonight. Would you mind if I hung out here for a little while" Asked Cat Noir**

 **Marinette nodded her head yes and Cat Noir sat down on the guard rail**

 **"Marinette right? We've bumped into each other before"said Cat Noir**

 **"Yeah a bunch of times. I mean ,yes we have. One time a super villain fell in love with me. Talk about bad luck." replied Marinette**

 **"Seriously, I seem to be dealing with bad luck in the love department myself" said Cat Noir**

 **"Really what kind?" questioned Marinette**

 **"Well tonight I had this special surprise prepared for all planned for Ladybug" said Cat Noir staring at the night sky**

 **"Your in love with Ladybug?" Marinette with a shocked look on her face**

 **"For Real" Marinette said under her breath**

 **Cat Noir continued to keep looking at the sky**

 **"So what was the special surprise" asked Marinette**

 **"It doesn't really matter. Cause she never showed" said Cat Noir**

 **"Sounds like you and I both need a bit of cheering up tonight" said Marinette**

 **"You... You've got your heart broken too?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Yep" was all Marinette said**

 **Cat Noir flipped over the guard rail and then said "Hey come with me" and reached out his hand**

 **Marinette took it after a second of** **hesitation.**

 **"Close your eyes and hold on tight." said Cat Noir before he took her and jumped across a few roofs until they landed on the one he had prepared his surprise for Ladybug on**

 **"Just give me a minute" said Cat Noir to Marinette who still had her eyes closed**

 **"Alright, you can open your eyes now" said Cat Noir**

 **Marinette opened her eyes and saw many lit candles on a romantic rooftop**

 **"Wow. Cat Noir... this is... beautiful." said Marinette but then looked towards Cat Noir who was staring at the guard rail looking sad again**

 **"I'm so sorry." said Marinette**

 **"Why, its not your fault" said Cat Noir**

 **"No, Yeah** **what I mean is I'm very sorry for you because for you cause' umm you prepared all this and she didn't show."**

 **"She told me she might not make it. I had** **my fingers crossed,** **I really wanted her to come.**

 **"Maybe she had a really good reason for not coming, like a problem... or something" said Marinette**

 **"Your only saying that too make me feel better" replied Cat Noir**

 **"Yeah I mean No I mean... look out!" shouted Marinette**

 **As a giant glob of ice cream was hurled towards them but fell apart in mid-air**

 **"What the" said Glaciator**

 **Just then a Sonic Howl was blasted at Glaciator cutting a hole in him but he just regenerated it.**

 **A werewolf like creature landed on the roof by Marinette and Cat Noir**

 **"I could use a Little help here Cat Noir" it said**

 **"What are you a werewolf?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"No Im Blitzwolfer" said Blitzwolfer**

* * *

 **Five Minutes ago**

* * *

 **Ben got up too use the bathroom when he heard a loud thumping noise coming from outside**

 **Ben looked out the window to see what was it when he saw a giant ice cream monster**

 **"Looks like its hero time!" said Ben as he ran out of the Rustbucket**

 **"Heatblast will melt this popsicle!" said Ben as he slammed his hand down on the omnitrix**

 **After Ben transformed he realized the Omnitrix didn't give him the alien he wanted again and instead of Heatblast it gave him Blitzwolfer(Benwolf)**

 **"Aww Man" said Blitzwolfer who then jumped after the Ice cream monster**

 **Blitzwolfer unleashed a sonic howl on the ice cream monster's Head but it just knocked the cherry off**

 **Glaciator noticed and turned around too see Blitzwolfer**

 **"I didn't think today was Halloween" punned Glaciator**

 **"Says the ice cream monster" said Blitzwolfer**

 **"Its Glaciator and you won't be joking when I turn you into Ice cream!" shouted Glaciator as he shot a glob of ice cream at Blitzwolfer who jumped out of the way**

 **"grrr I don't have time for this I need to get revenge on a certain party pooper" grumbled Glaciator as he stomped away**

 **"Hey where are you going we just started" said Blitzwolfer**

 **Blitzwolfer was about to jump off when he heard Gwen say "Ben wait for us"**

 **Grandpa Max and Gwen got out of the Rustbucket looking tired**

 **"Guys theres no time I have got to stop this guy before he turns more people into ice cream" Blitzwolfer said as he then jumped off after Glaciator**

 **"He is way too overconfident" grumbled Gwen**

 **"Don't worry Gwen im sure he can handle it with Ladybug and Cat Noir's Help" Said Grandpa**

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 **Blitzwolfer jumped off the balcony after saying "get** **her to safety" to Cat Noir**

 **"On it" said Cat Noir who then grabbed Marinette and jumped back towards her balcony**

 **Blitzwolfer then jumped onto Glaciators face to prevent him from being able too see them leave**

 **"Agh I cannot see" exclaimed Glaciator as he tried to swat Blitzwolfer off**

 **"No peeking or its not a game of Hide and Seek" joked Blitzwolfer**

 **"Oh but Im not playing Hide and Seek. Im playing I'll turn you into Ice Cream!" Shouted Glaciator**

 **"Never heard of that game. ooh do I get free Ice Cream" Taunted Blitzwolfer**

 **"You don't get free ice cream, you become Ice Cream!" Yelled Glaciator as he finally managed too swat off Blitzwolfer who just jumped down to the ground**

 **Blitzwolfer unleashed another sonic howl on Glaciator's left foot causing him too trip on it**

 **Blitzwolfer knew he would just regenerate it but it would buy Cat Noir some more time to get Marinette to safety**

 **Cat Noir just jumped in and said "what did I miss"**

 **"Not much we were just playing hide and seek but he kept insisting on playing turn us into ice cream" said Blitzwolfer**

 **Glaciator was almost done regenerating his left foot so Blitzwolfer unleashed a third sonic howl on his right foot this time causing Glaciator to trip again"**

 **"what was that!?" said Cat Noir looking shocked**

 **"what my sonic howl?" asked Blitzwolfer**

 **"If thats what you call it than yes." replied Cat Noir**

 **Ladybug then swooped in**

 **"what did I miss" she said**

 **"we were just playing hide and seek but he wante" Blitzwolfer was cut off when Ladybug said "Why were you playing hide and seek at a time like this!?" shouted Ladybug**

 **"It was more like Hide on his face so he can't see so a civilian could get away, your welcome by the way" Said Blitzwolfer**

 **Ladybug gritted her teeth**

 **"What? asked Blitzwolfer**

 **Before Ladybug could respond Cat Noir shouted "guys get down!" as he pushed them behind a car right before a glob of ice cream almost hit them.**

 **"That was close." said Blitzwolfer**

 **Cat Noir glared at Ladybug looking upset**

 **"what?" asked Ladybug too Cat Noir**

 **"How was your evening with your friends" said Cat Noir sarcastically**

 **"Uhh guys, I have no clue what your talking about but can we please deal with the giant ice cream monster first!" shouted Blitzwolfer**

 **"He's right we can talk about this after we beat That ice cream guy. But first we need a plan." said Ladybug who then looked over the car to notice that Glaciator would spare couples from his ice cream wrath**

 **"He doesn't appear to be attacking couples" said Ladybug**

 **"Too bad for us" grumbled Cat Noir**

 **"You don't understand we could pretend" suggested Ladybug**

 **"Pretend?" said Cat Noir**

 **"To be in love" said Ladybug**

 **"Sorry Ladybug but its not cool to play with people's feelings" said Cat Noir as he then jumped off towards Glaciator and sliced him with his staff**

 **Glaciator regenerated it quickly and shook Cat Noir off and he rolled to the ground**

 **Glaciator fired an Ice cream glob at him but Ladybug blocked it with her yoyo**

 **"are you mad at me because I didn't come" said Ladybug**

 **"What do you think" said Cat Noir**

 **"I didn't mean too hurt you"**

 **Ladybug then grabbed Cat Noir and pulled him onto a rooftop out of Gladiators attack range**

 **when they landed Cat Noir said "No I'm the one whose sorry. But I think we should try your idea"**

 **"Great Now we just need to make sure that werewolf doesn't ruin the plan" said Ladybug**

 **" One he said his name is Blitzwolfer and two he's gone"**

 **"What!" said Ladybug as she looked towards the car where he was but he was gone**

* * *

 **"Better go help them" said Blitzwolfer but then** **beep beep beep**

 **"Agh not now" said Blitzwolfer**

 **Whooooosh**

 **Blitzwolfer was gone and in his place was Ben**

 **"You have the worst sense of timing ever" yelled Ben to the Omnitrix**

 **Ben than ran behind a building to wait for the Omnitrix to recharge**

* * *

 **When the Omnitrix recharged Ben said "finally"**

 **Ben activated the Omnitrix and said "You better give me Heatblast this time!"**

 **Ben transformed but instead of Heatblast he got Upchuck**

 **"you are a piece of junk!" Yelled Upchuck to the Omnitrix**

 **Upchuck then ran out from behind the building and towards the fight**

* * *

 **When he got there he noticed That Ladybug and Cat Noir weren't doing too well against Glaciator**

 **Upchuck then shouted "I've got this!" and jumped towards Glaciator**

 **"Hey wait!" shouted Ladybug but Upchuck kept going anyways**

 **"Hah fool your right where I want you!" Glaciator said as he then fired a glob of ice cream at Upchuck**

 **Upchuck grinned and then ate the ice cream whole**

 **"Wha... What but how!?" stammered Glaciator**

 **"mmm cursed ice cream tastes good" said Upchuck rubbing his belly which than began too glow**

 **"My turn!" shouted Upchuck as he than belched out the ice cream which was now energy puke** **at Glaciator.**

 **The energy puke exploded on contact with Glaciator's chest leaving a hole it which showed that Andre the ice cream maker was inside him the whole** **time.**

 **"Wait you ate I guy gross!" said Upchuck**

 **"Cat Noir grab him!" shouted ladybug as she wrapped her yoyo around Andre and Cat Noir grabbed him and they both pulled**

 **"Agh its no use he's stuck and he's regenerating" said Cat Noir**

 **"Let me pull him out" said Upchuck**

 **Upchuck then used his tongue things to pull Andre out while Ladybug and Cat Noir just looked grossed out**

 **Upchuck managed too get Andre out and found and Ice cream scooper in his hand**

 **"Mmm metal!" said Upchuck**

 **"No don't eat that!" said Ladybug and Cat Noir simultaneously**

 **"what why not?" asked Upchuck**

 **"Because thats where the akuma is!" shouted Ladybug and Cat Noir simultaneously again**

 **Cat Noir grabbed the ice cream scooper from upchuck and tossed it to Ladybug**

 **"its all yours M'Lady" he shouted**

 **Ladybug caught it and broke it and out came a purple butterfly**

 **"Time to deevilise!" shouted Ladybug**

 **"Gotcha!" said Ladybug**

 **Ladybug then said "Bye bye little butterfly" as she let out a white butterfly from her yoyo**

 **Ladybug Then shouted "Lucky Charm!"**

 **A paper dropped down into Ladybugs hands and said "Use Miraculous Ladybug" like the last one**

 **"Miraculous Ladybug!" shouted Ladybug as a Ladybug swarm returned everything to normal**

* * *

 **Upchuck was about to leave when Ladybug shouted "Hey wait!"**

 **Upchuck turned around to see Ladybug giving him an angry glare**

 **"What?" asked Upchuck**

 **"Give me your** **Miraculous!" said Ladybug**

 **Cat Noir looked shocked at what Ladybug had just said**

 **"But M'Lady he just saved the day again if I might add." said Cat Noir**

 **"Yeah but for more fame and publicity. Isn't that what you said." stated Ladybug**

 **"Um Ladybug that was XLR8 not um whats your name?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Upchuck" stated Upchuck**

 **"Yeah that was XLR8 not Upchuck**

 **"Cat they are the same person" said Ladybug**

 **Cat Noir just started laughing**

 **"Haha good one M'lady" said Cat Noir but stopped loafing when he realized she was serious**

 **"Oh your serious." said Cat Noir**

 **"Yes I'm serious" said Ladybug**

 **"Hey and don't think I didn't notice that!" Ladybug shouted at Upchuck who was trying to sneak away**

 **"Aww come on the bad guy was stopped can't I go now?" whined Upchuck**

 **"No not until you give me your miraculous!" Demanded Ladybug**

 **Upchuck burst out laughing**

 **"Hahahahah you...you think I have a miraculous hahahah" Upchuck said as he continued Laughing**

 **"Um yeah what else would give you all your powers." stated Ladybug**

 **"Um the Omnitrix" said Upchuck**

 **"The Omni-what?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Um shouldn't have said that gotta run!" said Upchuck as he tried to run away but Ladybug grabbed his tail**

 **"Oh no you don't!" shouted Ladybug**

 **"Hey let me go! I don't want to hurt you!" shouted Upchuck as he struggled**

 **"Ladybug what are you doing!" Shouted Cat Noir**

 **"I'm trying to get his miraculous" said Ladybug**

 **"I told you I don't have one!" yelled Upchuck**

 **"And why are you trying to do that M'lady?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Because he's not worthy of it!" shouted Ladybug**

 **Upchuck stuck his tongue things out onto Ladybugs head and she dropped him saying "ew ew ew ew ew so gross!"**

 **"Haha thats what you get!" shouted Upchuck as he ran off**

 **"Grrrr" grunted Ladybug as she was about to chase after him but was stopped by Cat Noir**

 **"Ladybug tell me whats going on right now!" Cat Noir shouted**

 **"He is clearly not worthy because he is just doing this for the fame and publicity you heard what he said to Alya." said Ladybug**

 **"Yeah I did but I'm not sure if that's true or not he could have been lying to cover his Identity." said Cat Noir**

 **"I doubt that especially since he insulted us!" said Ladybug angrily**

 **"Ladybug I doubt he meant it as an insult. Now come with me there's something I want to show you that might cheer you up." Cat Noir said as he poll-vaulted towards it (The rooftop where set up the romantic date between him and Ladybug).**

 **"sigh Alright Cat" said Ladybug sash followed him by yoyoing around Paris**

* * *

 **"Aren't you glad you finally came" said Cat Noir after Ladybug admired the candles and view**

 **"L** **isten I don't want to play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you, I don't want to do that. Your more than a partner Cat Noir your my friend, and I would never want to lie to a friend." said Ladybug**

 **"But why do you think it would be lying?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Because theres this boy I..." said Ladybug**

 **"Theres a boy, who is?" asked Cat Noir**

 **Ladybug balled her fist and said "Its... I can't tell you who it is we can't know anything about each other our identities must remain a secret. We're both superheroes Cat Noir we don't have a choice."**

 **Cat Noir looked sad at first but then got close to Ladybug and smiled and gave her a rose then said into her ear "I get it Ladybug. Your friendship means everything to me."**

 **Cat Noir kissed Ladybug on the cheek and then said "You can keep the rose, It goes with your costume."**

 **Cat Noir was then about to jump off when Ladybug stopped him**

 **"Cat Noir I know this isn't the best time but we need to talk about that shapeshifter guy" said Ladybug**

 **"You mean Upchuck?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Yeah him but he keeps changing his name so its so confusing" said Ladybug**

 **"But anyways we need to take his miraculous from him." stated Ladybug**

 **"How do we even know he has one?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Because what else could give him so much power" said Ladybug**

 **"The Omnitrix thats what he said right?" said Cat Noir**

 **"I bet thats just the name for his Miraculous Cat" said Ladybug**

 **"Also he is to powerful to just be left alone to do whatever he wants. said Ladybug**

 **" What if he turns on us or just makes things worse." said Ladybug**

 **"So far he has been helping us fix the problems not make them worse." said Cat Noir**

 **" Yeah but you remember what he said to Alya."**

 **"about how he came here for more publicity and fame, yeah I know but I don't believe it." said Cat Noir**

 **"Why wouldn't you believe it?" asked Ladybug**

 **"Because why come here to Paris for more publicity when he was getting plenty of that back in America it just doesn't make sense." answered Cat Noir**

 **"sigh Cat Noir I know your not going to agree with me unless I can prove to you he's not what he seems." sighed Ladybug**

 **"So I'm going to take his miraculous the next time I encounter him so you can either stay out of the way or help me." said Ladybug**

 **"Ladybug I don't think he is bad I just think that we need to ask him some questions about his miraculous cause you remember he said he doesn't have a miraculous." said Cat Noir**

 **"I know Cat Noir but I think that was a lie" replied Ladybug**

 **"Im sorry Ladybug but I can't help you with that unless he actually does turn out to be evil." said Cat Noir who then extended his staff and Poll-Vaulted away**

 **Ladybug just stood there for a minute and sighed because she knew that if she was going to be successful at taking his miraculous she would need his help.**

* * *

 **And another chapter comes to an end. Thank you all for reading. Im not sure how I will start the next chapter but I will figure it out eventually. But for now please review, comment or fav to support the story and Ill see you guys next chapter.**


	6. Circus Freaks in Paris!

**So guys another chapter another day (although for me its night but who cares) this chapter will have a lot of drama in it hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Marinette didn't get much sleep last night because she was up trying to think of ways to take that shapeshifter guys miraculous (Ben's Omnitrix) but eventually at like 1am she passed out from** **exhaustion.**

 **After being 10 minutes late to school she finally arrived and took her seat in class silently while looking depressed.**

 **"Girl you ok? Did you get enough sleep last night?" questioned Alya**

 **"Not really." replied Marinette**

 **"Alya sighed and returned her focus to the lesson while Marinette was to tired to pay attention and just slouched**

* * *

 ** _During Lunch_**

* * *

 **Marinette sat down on a bench**

 **She heard someone sit next to her and noticed it was Gwen**

 **"You doing ok? I noticed you seem pretty depressed today?" asked Gwen**

 **"Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night." yawned Marinette**

 **"I know how you feel." replied Gwen**

 **"Ben kept me up last night howling."said Gwen (Literally but she didn't mention that or that she and Grandpa were anxiously awaiting him to come back after fighting Glaciator)**

 **Marinette got out a sandwich and water bottle and began to eat her lunch.**

 **Marinette noticed Adrien was walking towards her and began to panic "Oh no what is he going to say, I'm a mess, He's going to think I'm a slob!" Thought Marinette**

 **When Adrien got over he said "Marinate are you alright you look really tired?"**

 **"yeah.. yeah I'm fine, tired just, I mean just tired hehe" Marinette stuttered**

 **"All right well see you next period then." said Adrien as Marinette stared at him dazed**

 **"What was that about?" asked Gwen whom Marinette forgot was there**

 **"Uhh... Uhh... Nothing who said anything was happening I didn't" said Marinette**

 **"Oh I know whats going on now." said Gwen**

 **"wha.. what you do?" stuttered Marinette**

 **"Yup, Your in the L word with him" said Gwen**

 **"What no.. thats crazy who said I love him."**

 **"No one said, love you did." said Gwen with a grin on her face**

 **"Oh alright I have a crush on Adrien" said Marinette**

 **"I knew it but how come you haven't asked him out yet?" asked Gwen**

 **Marinette just blushed**

 **"oh your to nervous? asked Gwen**

 **Marinette nodded her head yes**

 **"Well how about I help you ask him out" suggested Gwen**

 **"No! I mean yes. I mean!" stuttered Marinette**

 **"Woah easy take your time and answer me when your ready" said Gwen**

 **"Alright I would like that but I would just screw it up like last time." stated Marinette**

 **"What happened last time?" asked Gwen**

 **Marinette told Gwen the events that happened when Gigantitan attacked (excluding the Ladybug and Cat Noir parts)**

 **"You really said you would take the coleslaw home." laughed Gwen**

 **"Ye.. yes." stuttered Marinette looking embarrassed**

 **"Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you" said Gwen**

 **"But heres my tips on how to get a boy to like you." said Gwen**

 **"Tip 1. Actually talk to him" said Gwen**

 **"But I can't even get a sentence out right!" said Marinette**

 **"I know but thats why your going to practice" said Gwen**

 **"Practice?" said Marinette**

 **"Yeah practice." said Gwen**

 **"How?" asked Marinette**

 **"Just go up to him and talk to him about random stuff that won't change his opinion of you like can I please look at your notes or could you please help me with my homework sort of thing." said Gwen**

 **"I can't do it and I already tried that" said Marinette**

 **"Well then maybe you should start off practicing with a picture of him or have someone pretend to be him and ask them as practice" suggested Gwen**

 **" I did that to" said Marinette (But she wouldn't say it was with Tikki of course)**

 **"Well then there may be only one solution to your problem if you can't even speak to a picture of him." said Gwen**

 **" And What's that?" asked Marinette**

 **Gwen walked off towards Adrien and Marinette began to panic**

 **"Oh no she's going to tell him about my huge ginormous crush on him and then he will hate me forever" worried Marinette in her thoughts**

 **When Gwen came back she said "We are going to the movies with him on Saturday."**

 **"Wait you didn't tell Adrien about my huge crush on him?!" shouted Marinette**

 **"Shh keep it down unless you want the whole world to know. and no I did not tell him. I figured it would be a good way for you two to be close to each other without saying anything." said Gwen**

 **"Thank you Thank you Thank you! shouted Marinette as she then tackled Gwen in a hug**

 **"Your welcome. Now can you please get off me" asked Gwen**

 **"Oh right. Sorry." said Marinette as she got off Gwen**

 **"its fine thats what friends are for." said Gwen**

 **Ring! went the bell**

 **"Well got to get going to biology see you later." said Gwen as she ran off to class**

 **Marinette just stood there daydreaming about Adrien.**

 **"Marinette your going to be late to class if you don't hurry." said Tikki as she peeked out of Marinette's purse**

 **"Tikki I can't feel my legs." said Marinate still dazed**

 **"Ugh this will be a long day" thought Tikki**

* * *

 **Ben couldn't help but notice that Marinate seemed to be panicked during Lunch and was about to walk over to ask what was wrong when she heard her shout to Gwen "** **Wait you didn't tell Adrien about my huge crush on him?!"**

 **Ben then realized that she was panicking about a crush she had on Adrien**

 **"Ben was about to approach them but then Marinette tackled Gwen into a bear hug and Ben couldn't help but laugh from behind the stairs where they couldn't see him or seem to hear him**

 **Ben's fun was interrupted by the bell and then Gwen rushed oft class and Ben decided to keep watching Marinette who seemed to be dazed but then heard her say** **"Tikki I can't feel my legs."**

 **"Tikki?" thought Ben but then he noticed that she was just staring at nothing so Ben just assumed that she was daydreaming or was talking to herself about it or something**

 **Ben then walked off to class because he saw Marinette wasn't moving.**

* * *

 _ **After School**_

* * *

 **Ben and Gwen were walking to the Rustbucket but then one of the buildings they were walking past exploded**

 **When they saw people come out of there they realized it was it was the circus freaks robbing a bank**

 **"The circus freaks what are they doing here?" said Gwen as they ran into an alley where the Freaks couldn't see them**

 **"Don't know but their about to get their butts kicked by Diamondhead" said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix**

 **Whoooosh!**

 **Where Ben was now stood Diamondhead**

 **"Yes I got the alien I asked for!" said Diamondhead**

 **"Now's not the time to celebrate we need to take them down" said Gwen**

 **"Right" replied Diamondhead**

* * *

 **"Robbing this bank was almost too easy" said Thumbskull**

 **"Don't say stuff like that or your going to jinx us!" yelled Acid Breath**

 **"Yeah right." said Thumbskull**

 **"You should listen to him you know!" said Diamondhead as he walked out of the alley**

 **"See I told you Thumbskull!" shouted Acid Breath**

 **"Doesn't matter you two, lets just take him out!" yelled Frightwig**

 **The Freaks Charged at Diamondhead**

 **"Really you should know not to do that by now." said Diamondhead**

 **Diamondhead placed up a Diamond Baricade suddenly, shoving Frightwig and Acid Breath back but Thumbskull just ran through it charging**

 **Diamondhead punched Thumbskull as soon as he got close but he took the punch and then the two began exchanging punches until Gwen shouted "** **Ventus ventilabis!" shooting Thumbskull down with the other freaks**

 **"pff that was too easy" said Diamondhead**

 **"Seriously you just told them that they shouldn't jinx themselves and now you just did it doofus!" shouted Gwen**

 **"Yeah but the fights over so it doesn't matter now." said Diamondhead**

 **just then a yoyo wrapped around Diamonhead's hands pulling them together**

 **"What the?" said Diamondhead as he then looked up to see that the yoyo led back to Ladybug who was standing on a streetlight**

 **"What a coincidence finding you here at a bank robbery. are you finally resorting to using your miraculous for crime and more publicity and fame?" said Ladybug**

 **"What seriously I thought we went over this I don't have a miraculous and don't know what one is!" shouted Diamondhead**

 **"Yeah sure you don't but everyone else in Paris does." replied Ladybug**

 **Diamondhead turned to Gwen and asked "Do you know what one of those miraculous things are?"**

 **"Duh everyone in Paris knows its on the Ladyblog!" said Gwen**

 **"Well how should I know that I never bothered to look at it." said Diamondhead**

 **"Now listen here missy. I don't know why you want to pick a fight with me but oof!" grunted Diamondhead as Thumbskull rammed into him pushing him into a building**

 **Diamondhead picked Thumbskull off of himself and threw him at the other circus freaks who had also gotten up and knocked them down**

 **"Way to go you almost let the bad guys get away and whose side are you on anyways Ladybug person?" asked Diamondhead**

 **"The names Ladybug which you couldn't even bother to learn and I didn't let them get away your just more of a threat!" shouted Ladybug**

 **"Wait how am I a" Diamondhead was cut off as Gwen shouted "Hey Diamondhead the Circus Freaks are back up again**

 **"When Diamondhead turned he was grabbed by Frightwig by the arms**

 **"Ugh" grunted Diamondhead**

 **Just then Frightwig was hit with a staff and knocked down by Cat Noir**

 **"Well thats weird three akumas at a time?" said Cat Noir**

 **"Their not akumas they are robbers from Zombozo's circus of garbage!" said Diamondhead**

 **"Oh really?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"How would you even know that!?" questioned Ladybug**

 **"Questions later fight now!" shouted Diamondhead as he dodged Acid Breath's acid breath attack which eroded a car instead**

 **Just as Thumbskull was about to charge at Diamondhead again Cat Noir whacked him on the head with his staff and hit him with it a few times but it didn't do a thing.**

 **Thumbskull grinned**

 **"uhh any chance your a pacifist?' joked Cat Noir knowing the answer was no**

 **"Nope but I do make a good Fist sandwich!" said Thumbskull as he tried to grab Cat Noir**

 **"Oh no no no you ruined the chance to say a purrrfectly great pun." said Cat Noir as Thumbskull tried to crush him with his fist but he just jumped to the side**

 **"You should have said Knuckle sandwich not fist sandwich." teased Cat Noir as he dodged another of Thumbskull's fists**

 **Thumbskull then tried to charge at him but Cat Noir just moved to his left and tripped him with his staff**

 **"What are you ready to give up so soon" taunted Cat Noir with a smirk on his face which made Thumbskull angrier**

* * *

 **While Cat Noir dealt with Thumbskull Diamondhead and Ladybug death with Acid Breath and Frightwig**

 **"Lucky Charm! shouted Ladybug as she threw her yoyo up in the air and it gave her a can of hair spray**

 **"Hair spray I haven't gotten one of these since I fought Guitar Villain." said Ladybug**

 **Ladybug looked around and then knew what to do**

 **"Get her to aim her hair at you!" shouted Ladybug**

 **"What why?" asked Diamondhead but Frightwig had gotten up and just then thrown her hair at him**

 **Ladybug took advantage of this an sprayed her hair causing it to be frozen in place right before it could hit Diamondhead.**

 **"Hey my hair I can't move it!" shouted Frightwig**

 **"I'll handle th-umph" Acid Breath was cut off as Ladybug threw the empty hair spray can into his mouth**

 **The can was quickly eroding but Diamondhead didn't need long to take advantage of the distraction and mold/change his hands into a Diamond mace and whacked Acid Breath with it knocking him out and making him spit the hair spray can out of his mouth.**

 **Diamondhead then placed a diamond container/spiked wall thing around Frightwig to immobilize her**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Diamondhead turned to Cat Noir and saw he was still dealing with Thumbskull. but Thumbskull was panting and out of breath**

 **"I can do this all day ugly!" taunted Cat Noir**

 **Thumbskull then fell to the ground from exhaustion**

 **"Aw come on I wanted to do this a lot longer" complained Cat Noir**

 **Ladybug grabbed the partially eroded hair spray can off the ground and threw it up in the air**

 **"Miraculous Ladybug!" shouted Ladybug**

 **A swarm of Ladybugs appeared and fixed all the damages done during the battle**

 **"Pound it!" said Ladybug and Cat Noir simultaneously**

 **Cat Noir then said to Diamondhead "you can join in on this if you want."**

 **"No thanks." I got to go**

 **"Not so fast!" shouted Ladybug**

 **"What now?" grumbled Diamondhead**

 **"We have some questions for you." said Ladybug**

 **"Like why are you doing this for your own selfish reasons instead of to help people." said Ladybug**

 **"Whoa what. I am doing this to help people." stated Diamondhead**

 **"Then why did you tell Alya it was for more publicity and fame?" asked Ladybug**

 **"Because if I told her the real reason why I came here then I would reveal my secret identity!" shouted Diamondhead**

 **Ladybug and Diamondhead gave each other angry glares**

 **"Woah guys lets chill out and talk about this." said Cat Noir**

 **beep beep beep went Ladybug's earrings**

 **"Agh I got to go." said Ladybug but before she swung off on her yoyo she said to Diamondhead "I will get your miraculous one day."**

 **"I already told you I don't have one!" shouted Diamondhead but Ladybug ignored him and swung back to her home**

 **"Hey I believe you." said Cat Noir**

 **"Thanks" said Diamondhead**

 **"But I gotta leave before I change back." said Diamonhead as he ran off**

 **"Wait can we talk later tonight!" shouted Cat Noir to Diamondhead**

 **"When?" asked Diamondhead**

 **"7:00pm at the Eiffel Tower." said Cat Noir**

 **"Sure as long as Ladybug doesn't go and the wat...em Omnitrix (He corrected himself cause he didn't want to reveal that the Omnitrix is a watch) gives me the alien I want." said Diamondhead as he ran off to back to the alley where Gwen was waiting for him**

 **Cat Noir then Poll-vaulted off sighing "Why does Ladybug dislike him so much"**

* * *

 **"Why did you agree to go meet him at the Eiffel Tower?" asked Gwen**

 **"Well why didn't you help us out with the freaks?" asked Diamondhead**

 **beep beep beep Bwoooosh!**

 **Where** **Diamondhead was now stood Ben**

 **"Because doofus I didn't want to reveal to them that I have powers. now answer my question!" said Gwen**

 **"Oh well I agreed because I hope that it could put an end to Ladybug's hatred towards me." said Ben**

 **"Um then why did you say you would go as long as Ladybug doesn't come?" asked Gwen**

 **"Because then she will just yell at me and ask so many questions about who I am and why I came here and why I save people and questions I can't answer. But Cat Noir won't, I think." said Ben**

 **"Ugh just don't give away your Identity" said Gwen as they walked out of the alley past the police who were arresting the Circus Freaks and towards the Rustbucket.**

* * *

 **This concludes another chapter. Thank you guys for the positive comments. please review and suggest what you would like to see. I can guarantee that I will continue this by the way and might add some of what you suggest into a future chapter. I'll see you guys next Chapter.**


	7. Dittos vs Sapotis

**This chapter will have the episode Sapotis built into it. If you haven't seen that episode SPOILERS AHEAD! but if you don't care or have seen it then continue reading.**

* * *

 **At the Rustbucket Ben activated the Omnitrix**

 **"Going Stinkfly." said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix**

 **Bwooosh**

 **Where Ben once stood was now XLR8**

 **"Aww man." exclaimed XLR8**

 **"Well I can make this work." said XLR8 who then zoomed off towards the Eiffel Tower.**

* * *

 **Cat Noir waited on a guardrail for the alien guy to show up when he then heard a something appear next to him**

 **Cat Noir saw he had become XLR8 for their meeting**

 **"Glad you could make it." said Cat Noir**

 **"Lets make this quick I probably don't have much time." said XLR8**

 **"Ok so What you said in Alda's interview was lies right?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Yes all of it was well except for the fact that Ladybug and you could try harder. Um no offense." replied XLR8**

 **"None taken" said Cat Noir sarcastically**

 **"Can you tell me what a miraculous is?" asked XLR8**

 **"Yeah its what gives me and Ladybug our powers why do you ask? said Cat Noir**

 **"Because Ladybug keeps telling me to give her my miraculous even though I don't have one." said XLR8**

 **"Alright if you don't have a miraculous then what is the Omnitrix?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Its what allows me to turn into alien heros." said XLR8**

 **"Yeah but what is it though like what does it look like?" asked Cat Noir**

 **XLR8 took a moment to answer and then pointed at the symbol on his chest**

 **"Its this" XLR8 said**

 **"Oh so its a chest emblem?" said Cat Noir**

 **"Uhh something like that" said XLR8**

 **"Ok why did you tell Alya that you came here for more fame and publicity if that was a lie?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Because if I told her the truth then that could give away my secret identity." replied XLR8**

 **"ok but why did you tell that lie instead of a better lie like you came here cause you enjoy Paris?" said Cat Noir**

 **XLR8 slapped himself in the face**

 **"Why didn't I think of that." he said to himself**

 **"Why does Ladybug hate me? asked XLR8 before Cat Noir could ask another question**

 **"I don't know maybe its because she believed what you told Alya and because you insulted us." said Cat Noir**

 **"Yeah but I told her that that was a lie." and err sorry about the insult." said XLR8**

 **"Its fine but Ladybug just doesn't trust you I guess." said Cat Noir**

 **"Yeah but why?" asked XLR8**

 **"I don't know I asked her and she said it was because you said it was for when you said you came here for the fame and publicity but I think she has another reason as too why she doesn't trust you"** **said Cat Noir**

 **"Hmm what could that be then?" asked XLR8**

 **Before Cat Noir could respond a loud boom was heard from downtown Paris**

 **"Looks like we're needed" said XLR8 who zoomed off down the Eiffel Tower.**

 **"Yup" said Cat Noir who then followed XLR8**

* * *

 **After Alya's akumatized sisters broke out of the apartment Marinette transformed into Ladybug and followed them**

 **When she landed she realized that they had multiplied at least 20 times and were doing so super rapidly**

 **When she grabbed one of them she broke its hat but it just disintegrated and didn't realize an akuma.**

 **"Darn wrong one" thought Ladybug to herself**

 **Just then a blur apeared and knocked all the Sapotis down**

 **"Quick brake their hats!" shouted Ladybug**

 **XLR8 did so but no akuma was released anyways**

 **"What I don't understand all of them were here in this area." said Ladybug**

 **just then she heard shouting and screaming coming from down the street**

 **"Or maybe that wasn't all of them" said Ladybug**

 **Just then Cat Noir swooped in**

 **"Aww common couldn't leave any for me?" teased Cat Noir**

 **"Cat Noir we need to break the akumas hats." said Ladybug**

 **"How do you know the alumna is in there." asked Cat Noir**

 **"Uhh lucky guess." said Ladybug**

 **"It doesn't matter how she knows what matters is rounding them all up and taking them down." said XLR8**

 **"Your right." said Cat Noir**

 **"How can we trust you?!" questioned Ladybug**

 **"Oh come on not this again" grumbled XLR8**

 **"Ladybug at least give him a chance." said Cat Noir**

 **"Ugh fine" grunted Ladybug**

 **"But I got my eyes on you!" said Ladybug**

 **"Whatever now how are we going to get them?" asked XLR8**

 **"I guess we just got to catch them all." said Ladybug**

 **"Thats going to be hard." thought Cat Noir to himself**

* * *

 **After fighting for a while Ladybug , Cat Noir and XLR8 ended up fighting a horde of** **Sapotis on a bridge by Andre's ice cream but got surrounded quickly**

 **"Lucky Charm!" shouted Ladybug**

 **The Lucky Charm created a teapot**

 **"A teapot? What can I do with this?" said Ladybug**

 **" Well figure it out quick." said Cat Noir as he Spun a bunch of** **Sapotis off his staff while XLR8 just took them out one by one**

 **"I know someone who can help. I'll be right back." said Ladybug**

 **"Now is a really bad time to leave us here." complained XLR8**

 **"I need to go get the help." said Ladybug**

 **"Alright M'Lady but hurry" said Cat Noir**

 **"I can get her wherever she needs to go in a few seconds flat." said XLR8 as he pounded one of the** **Sapotis.**

 **"Thanks for the offer but I need to go alone." said Ladybug**

 **"Why? It would be a lot faster if I took you." said XLR8**

 **Beep Beep Beep went The Omnitrix**

 **"Uh-Oh gotta run be back ASAP" said XLR8 as he zoomed off to transform back.**

 **"Just please hurry Ladybug" said Cat Noir as he finished off the last of the horde on the bridge**

 **"I will." said Ladybug as she swung off towards master fu's**

* * *

 **The Omnitrix timed out in the middle of a street luckily for Ben people had already evacuated the are due to the** **Sapotis onslaught**

 **"Aww man for a watch you have the worst timing ever" said Ben to the Omnitrix as he ran behind a wall for cover from the Sapotis.**

* * *

 _ **Time skip to after Ladybug gave the fox miraculous to Alya**_

* * *

 **Cat Noir was overwhelmed by the** **Sapotis and they were about to take his miraculous when Ladybug's yoyo broke all of their hats and disintegrated them all simultaneously.**

 **"Wow this is so awesome. I am fighting crime with the Ladybug and Cat Noir. said Alya**

 **" Another superhero friend. no offense Ladybug but I thought I was the only one." flirted Cat Noir**

 **"I surround myself with only the best." said Ladybug**

 **"And this is uhh." started Ladybug when Alya finished "Rena Rouge yeah my name is Rena Rouge." Rena Rouge stated**

 **"Well Rena Rouge think you got what it takes to help us out?" asked Cat Noir as he walked over to her and kissed her hand.**

 **Before Rena could respond Ladybug said "Where's XLR8?"**

 **"I don't know he didn't come back yet." said Cat Noir**

 **"XLR8?" said Rena Rouge**

 **"XLR8 is the speed alien guy." said Cat Noir**

 **"Oh cool." said Rena Rouge**

 **"Now is not the time to start a fan chat right now we need to figure out how to stop the Sapotis." said Ladybug**

 **"Um Ladybug I think I know how." said Cat Noir**

 **"Really how." Cat Noir pointed to behind Ladybug and when she turned around she saw the Sapotis fighting another group of clones.**

* * *

 _ **2 Minutes ago**_

* * *

 **When the Omnitrix finally recharged Ben said "Yes In the green.".**

 **"How about I fight clones with clones." said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix**

 **Bwoooosh!**

 **Where Ben once stood now stood Ditto**

 **"Yes I got the guy I asked for." said Ditto**

 **Ditto ran off while splitting himself into more and more clones of himself to tackle the** **Sapotis problem.**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

* * *

 **"Uhh Ladybug are those other clones good guys or bad guys?" asked Rena Rouge**

 **"I don't know." replied Ladybug**

 **"Hey guys I could use some help over here!" shouted Ditto**

 **"Hey that must be the alien shapeshifter guy." said Cat Noir as he ran off to help Ditto**

 **"The who now?** **asked Rena Rouge**

 **"The aliens that help us out turn out to be the same person or persons I guess." said Ladybug**

 **"Wait but then why did he lie to me in the interview that their not the same person?" asked Rena**

 **"He said it was to keep his identity a secret but I don't trust him." said Ladybug**

 **"Are you guys going to help or not!" complained one of the Dittos**

 **"Coming!" shouted Rena as she leaped into the fight to help the Dittos and Cat Noir**

 **Ladybug stood where she was trying to think what to do too defeat the Sapotis when she suddenly got an idea**

 **"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted**

 **The lucky charm created a unicycle**

 **Ladybug looked around for what she could use it for when she got an Idea**

 **"Cat Noir, Rena Rouge I need a trash can, your staff, a construction cone, some rake heads and a rickshaw! said Ladybug**

 **"Alright on it!" replied Cat Noir as he threw his staff to Ladybug and then went to get the trash can but one of the Dittos got it and brought it to Ladybug and then 3 other Dittos got the rickshaw over to her whalebone of them was carrying a pile of rake heads.**

 **"You asked." said the 4 Dittos simultaneously**

 **"uh alright great what about the cone?" asked Ladybug**

 **"Hey give me that" said one of the Dittos to another Ditto**

 **"No you give me that!" said The other Ditto**

 **"Guys does it really matter who gives her the cone." said another Ditto**

 **"Yes!" they said simultaneously**

 **"Ugh seriously." grunted Ladybug as she wrapped her yoyo around the cone that the Dittos were fighting over and pulled it into her hands**

 **"Ok Cat take the trash can onto that rooftop" said Ladybug**

 **"And Rena use your mirage to make an allusion of an amusement park." added Ladybug**

 **"What about us!" said all the Dittos**

 **"Uhh you guys just make sure all the Sapotis see me ok." said Ladybug**

 **"Ok!" shouted all the Dittos simultaneously**

 **Cat Noir and Rena got the trash can ready on the roof while the Dittos rounded up as many of the Sapotis as they could into the same spot as Ladybug drove by on the rickshaw while holding the construction cone while saying "Follow me to Sapotis land the funnest place on earth , unlimited orange juice, no bedtimes, and absolute fun!" she said as all the Spots lost interest in fighting the Dittos and went to follow Ladybug.**

 **"Mirage!" shouted Rena Rouge as she used her power to create an allusion of an amusement park.**

 **When the Sapotis followed Ladybug into an alley and noticed the amusement park they ran towards it while their hats hit the rake heads attached to the unicycle knocking them into the air as Cat Noir and Rena rouge caught them in the trash can**

 **When the last of the Spots went through the alley the Dittos blocked off the entrance while the Spots saved where the allusion of the amusement park was confused.**

 **"Cataclysm!" shouted Cat Noir who then touched the trash can disintegrating it along with all the hats in it.**

 **An akuma fluttered out of the ashes that was the hats and trashcan when Ladybug jumped up on too the rooftop and then cured the akuma**

 **"bye bye little butterfly." said Ladybug as she released the purified akuma**

 **Ladybug then grabbed the unicycle and threw it up in the air shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!" just then the unicycle disappeared and a swarm of Ladybugs fixed all the damage cause by the Sapotis**

 **When the Sapotis reverted back into Alya's twin sisters Rena Rouge was about to ask them if they were all right when Ladybug stopped her and asked Cat Noir if he could take them home.**

 **"Sure thing M'lady." he replied then asked the sisters "Alright which of you is going to tell me where you live." but the two of them just tackled Cat Noir laughing**

 **When the Dittos noticed that they started laughing too**

* * *

 **When Ladybug and Rena Rouge reached a building they stopped in front of it and Rena's miraculous wore off turning her back into Alya.**

 **"That was so awesome!"** **exclaimed Alya**

 **"Thank you for your help Alya. said Ladybug as she reached out her hand**

 **Alya tensed and then said "If you let e hold on to it I could help you and Cat Noir out more often."**

 **"Alya you made a promise." said Ladybug but just then her earrings reached their last beep "Agh I got to go I'm trusting you." said Ladybug as she ran behind the door to the building**

 **"Your totally right Alya." said Trixx "You have all the great qualities of a superhero." she said "Your strong, clever and most of all trustworthy." she added which just put a sad look on Alya's face**

 **Ladybugs miraculous wore off and she turned back into Marinette.**

 **Just then Marinette heard the door open and she and Tikki tensed but then they saw Alya's hand place her miraculous on the ground in its box.**

 **"hew" said Marinette**

 **Marinette then grabbed the miraculous and ran back to Master Fu's to return it (after Alya left of course)**

* * *

 **After Cat Noir and the Dittos returned Alya's sisters back to their apartment Alya had just arrived and said "Woah!"**

 **"Can I get a quick interview with you uhh how many of you is there?" asked Alya as she tried to count how many Dittos were in her apartment**

 **"Sorry Alya we don't have time." said Cat Noir who then leaped out leaving the Dittos with Alya**

 **" Any chance I could interview you guys?" asked Alya**

 **"Maybe." they said Simultaneously**

 **"Oh alright" said Alya**

 **Before she could ask her first question she heard a knock on her door and she opened it to find Marinette standing there out of breath**

 **"I have been trying to call you for hours." panted Marinette**

 **"Sorry girl but the most** **unbelievable thing just happened!" said Alya**

 **"What?" asked Marinette.**

 **"I am about to get an interview with some of the superheros that saved Paris right now!" said Alya**

 **"Wait what!" shouted Marinette shocked thinking that she meant Cat Noir and herself (Her Ladybug persona)**

 **"Shhh keep it down I finally got my sisters to sleep." said Alya**

 **"Oh ok but your about to get an interview with Ladybug and Cat Noir." said Marinette**

 **"What no Im talking about them Alya said as she pointed towards the Dittos standing behind her.**

 **Marinette said nothing and just starred.**

 **Alya didn't notice Marinette's silence and walked over to the Dittos**

 **"ok first question, what is it like splitting yourself into clones?" asked Alya**

 **"Well... its like seeing yourself in a mirror but its real and totally not a mirror." answered the Dittos**

 **"Ok next question do you and your clones ever argue with each other?" asked Alya**

 **"Oh yeah a lot." responded the Dittos**

 **"Alright next question, I've noticed you and Ladybug don't really get along, why is that?" asked Alya**

 **"We have no clue." said the Dittos simultaneously but then one of them said "She just dislikes us for no reason and keeps making up excuses as to why instead of telling the real reason."**

 **The rest of the Dittos nodded in agreement**

 **"Alright next question." said Alya**

 **"What do you think the real reason is as to why Ladybug dislikes you guys." asked Alya**

 **The Dittos took their time thinking then one of the Ditto's responded " Probably cause she is not really all that much of a hero." and then another said "Yeah she just does the same thing every time a villain attacks, try to fight it which always seems to fail. Use lucky charm. then purify the akuma and thats it she just isn't even trying."**

 **"Can I ask you guys one las-" Alya was cut off when the symbols on their heads (Omnitrixes) started beeping and they started floating**

 **"Well got to go." said All the Dittos at once as they were thrown out the window b an unknown force.**

 **"Wait can I just ask one more question!" shouted Alya as she ran to the balcony but was too late the Dittos were long gone**

 **"Well they were rude." said Marinette**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Alya turning around**

 **"They just insulted Ladybug who is doing everything in her power to defeat the akumas and Hawkmoth." said Marinette**

 **"Your right about that but they do have a bit of a point. Ladybug always does do the same thing." said Alya**

 **"What! how can you agree with them Ladybug is a hero she has proven that so many times!" Argued Marinette**

 **"Woah easy girl, I wasn't agreeing with them just saying they have a point. But you are right Ladybug is a hero." stated Alya**

 **"Now lets watch a movie after I post this on my blog." said Alya changing the subject**

* * *

 **The Dittos were thrown through the air into each other making themselves just one Ditto again when the Omnitrix timed out and changed him back into Ben**

 **"Oof" grunted Ben as he fell onto the top of a building**

 **"Well that hurt." said Ben to himself as he climbed down the building onto the sidewalk and walked back to the Rustbucket**

* * *

 _ **The Next Day at Master Fu's place**_

* * *

 **"He is just so insulting and frustrating!" grumbled Marinette to Master Fu**

 **"I really just want to take his miraculous but he keeps saying he doesn't have one yet obviously it is the symbol on him." continued M** **arinette**

 **Before she could continue her complaints Master fu raised his hand to silence her for a moment**

 **" He does seem immature based on how you have described him, however isn't Cat Noir in a way like that." said Master fu**

 **"Well I guess but Cat Noir doesn't complain about how I do things and definitely not in front of a camera so the whole world can see." replied Marinette**

 **"Hmm well I do agree with you that the boy is not worthy of the miraculous he calls the Omnitrix. But starting a fight with him for it is not worth the risk." said Master Fu**

 **"So I am just supposed to let him have it?" said Marinette**

 **"I didn't say that but if you can take it from him without a fight then perhaps you should take the chance." replied Master fu**

 **"sigh Alright Master." said Marinette**

 **Marinette got up and left Master Fu's too go to the movies with Adrien**

* * *

 **So this chapter I know is not as good as the other chapters but I plan on updating tonight (Central Europe time.) so keep an eye out for that later today. Again please review and give suggestions on what I should do next and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	8. Confrontation

**Marinette arrived 2 minutes late to the movie theater** **and when she arrived she noticed Gwen and Adrien waiting for her in front of the ticket booth**

 **"Sorry I'm late I lost track of time." said Marinette**

 **"Its ok Marinette we are still discussing what movie we** **should see." said Adrien**

 **"I think we should see Space Monkeys 4 Return of Kong Guy or Danny Tramp and the Temple of the Idol of Idolness."** **said Gwen** ( **yes these are not real movies but stupid names to be funny)**

 **"I think we should see Mega Jaws 3 The Sharks get an Upgrade but I don't mind seeing** **Space Monkeys 4 Return of Kong Guy or Danny Tramp and the Temple of the Idol of Idolness instead." said Adrien**

 **"What do you want to see Marinette?" asked Adrien**

 **"Anything is fine as long as its not scary I don't like scary movies." said Marinette**

 **" Mega Jaws 3 isn't super scary but it is supposed to be scary so Space Monkeys or Danny Tramp then." said Adrien**

 **"I think we should do Danny tramp then because Kong Guy in Space Monkeys 2 was kinda scary." said Gwen**

 **"Yeah lets do Danny Tramp then. If thats alright with you Adrien?" said Marinette blushing**

 **"Sure thats fine with me." replied Adrien not noticing Marinette's blush**

 _ **They got their tickets and went into the theater room**_

 **Gwen took the aisle seat while Marinette sat in the middle next to Adrien.**

 **Marinette's mind was racing with thoughts "I'm sitting next to Adrien I can't believe it, Oh no I forgot to wear my lucky socks, Did I take a shower?"**

 **"Are you alright Marinette you look worried" asked Adrien**

 **"Huh oh yeah I'm fine." said Marinette as Adrien broke her worry train of thought**

 _ **The Movie started which took Adrien's full attention**_

 **Marinette felt something touch her hand when she looked at it she realized it was Adrien's hand but Adrien's focus was still on the movie so he must not have realized that he put his hand on hers.**

 **Marinette blushed and embraced his touch while enjoying every second of it.**

 **"I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." said Gwen giving Marinette a wink signaling to her that she was giving Marinette alone time with Adrien.**

 **"Ok" replied Adrien who then moved his hand to grab for some popcorn.**

 **Marinette was sad that he moved his hand but decided that she should take advantage of the moment and talk to Adrien but she just couldn't say anything her mouth wouldn't open as if it were glued shut.**

 **So Marinette just sat there staring at Adrien while he watched the movie but when he turned to reach for more popcorn he noticed Marinette staring at him.**

 **"Is everything alright your looking at me?" said Adrien snapping Marinette out of her daze**

 **"Who me oh yeah fine is everything I mean everything is fine yeah." stuttered Marinette**

 **"O...K" said Adrien returning his attention to the movie**

 **Gwen came back a minute later but noticed nothing had changed and face palmed herself**

* * *

 **When the movie was over they walked out of the theater**

 **"Hey how abut we go do something fun" said Gwen obviously trying to buy more time for Marinette to say something to Adrien.**

 **"I can't I got to be home by in an 45 minutes." said Adrien**

 **"Oh well maybe tomorrow?" asked Gwen**

 **"Can't tomorrow I got a photoshoot from 11:00 to 5:00" said Adrien**

 **"What about 5:30?" asked Gwen**

 **"Piano lessons at 5:45 and then Chinese at 6:35"said Adrien**

 **"Oh well maybe next weekend." suggested Gwen**

 **"Maybe I'll have to ask Natalie about my schedule." said Adrien**

 **Honk Honk!**

 **When they turned they saw Adrien's bodyguard honking the car horn signaling Adrien to go back to the car.**

 **"Well see you all at school on Monday." said Adrien as he got into the car and was driven off**

 **Marinette just waved bye to him even after he left.**

 **"Marinate you know he left right?" asked Gwen**

 **"Yeah." said** **Marinette sounding dazed**

 **"Oh brother." thought Gwen to herself as she face palmed herself again.**

* * *

 **When** **Marinette got back home she went onto her bed and said "Tikki that was the best day of my life." clearly daydreaming**

 **"I'm glad you had a good day Marinette." said Tikki**

 **"I just wish we could do that again tomorrow. said Marinette**

 **"Well maybe you can go to his photoshoot." suggested Tikki**

 **"Yeah I could do that." said Marinette**

 **Just then she heard something fly past her window when she climbed onto her balcony to take a look at it she noticed it was a slime green creature with four legs and four eye things sticking out of its head and it had insect wings.**

 **"Tikki its time to transform." said Marinette**

 **"Tikki Spots On!" said** **Marinette as she called on her transformation and then swung out her window.**

* * *

 _ **7 minutes ago**_

* * *

 **Ben and Grandpa Max were roasting marshmallows on a campfire when they heard something in the woods.**

 **"What was that? asked Ben**

 **"Probably just an animal." said Grandpa as they continued to roast their** **marshmallows.**

 **Just then they heard something approaching them and ducked their heads as it hit and destroyed a tree.**

 **When Ben and Grandpa Max looked up they noticed that the alien Bounty Hunter Six Six had shot a missile at them.**

 **"Going hero!" said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix**

 **Bwoooosh!**

 **Where Ben once stood now stood Stinkfly**

 **"Grandpa I'll cover you while you get some of your plumber gear out of the Rustbucket." said Stinkfly who then shot slime at Six Six**

 **The slime hit his face but he just wiped it off with his arm an pointed a laser weapon at Stinkfly and fired**

 **Stinkfly dodged it by flying into the air and the laser hit and broke a tree in half.**

 **While Stinkfly and Six Six fought Grandpa grabbed some of his old plumbed gear and then ran out of the Rustbucket.**

 **Grandpa Max grabbed a laser pistol out of his plumber belt and opened fire on Six Six.**

 **The lasers just took his attention off Stinkfly as his armor wasn't fazed by it.**

 **Six Six hen fired at Grandpa Max when suddenly a force field appeared around Grandpa Max.**

 **Max turned to see Gwen who had issued a force field spell.**

 **"Where did Six Six come from?" asked Gwen**

 **"Don't know Don't care." said Stinkfly as he shot more slime at Six Six who just dodged to his left and then took off with his jetpack.**

 **"I'll follow him." said Stinkfly**

 **"Ben wait." said Grandpa Max but Ben followed Six Six across Paris anyways.**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

* * *

 **Ladybug swung after the big bug creature.**

 **When it stopped at a dock by a bunch of large crates Ladybug landed on one of them.**

 **Ladybug noticed it wasn't alone. There was some guy in armor with a pinkish purple X across his face with a jetpack.**

 **"Alright Six Six your not getting away this time." said the Bug creature**

 **"agh a agh" said the person that the bug creature called Six Six**

 **"You do know I can't understand you right?" asked The Bug creature rhetorically.**

 **Six Six replied again in an un-understandable language.**

 **The bug creature shot slime out of its eyes (eww thought Ladybug) at the Six Six guy.**

 **Six Six pulled out a pair of laser pistols and fired them at the slime disintegrating it on contact.**

 **Ladybug watched the fight wondering who was the good guy when she noticed the bug creature had the symbol on his head that the alien person had on whenever he was around.**

 **Ladybug then knew who was they villain in this fight and threw her yoyo at Six Six as it wrapped around him he looked up to notice Ladybug was there.**

 **Six Six then said something not understandable again when he saw Ladybug.**

 **The bug creature looked up to see Ladybug there.**

 **"Thanks for the help." said the bug creature**

 **"Uhh what do I call you?" asked Ladybug**

 **"Stinkfly the name is Stinkfly." said Stinkfly**

 **"Alright, do you know who this guy is?" asked Ladybug**

 **"An alien bounty hunter who tried to hunt me down for the Omnitrix a few years ago, but I broke his jetpack which then launched him into space.**

 **"So we break his jetpack again?" said Ladybug**

 **"Yeah that will get rid of him but we don't know if he's here working for someone or revenge." said Stinkfly**

 **"And we can't interrogate him because no one can understand what he says." added Stinkfly**

 **"Alright I guess we just send him back to space then." said Ladybug as she jumped off the crate she was perched on and walked towards Six Six's back**

 **Six Six struggled but it was no use against Ladybugs indestructible yoyo.**

 **Ladybug punched his Jetpack but it didn't make dent.**

 **"Oww, Its as harder than steel, how did you break it before?" asked Ladybug**

 **"I went inside his pack." said Stinkfly**

 **"How did you fit in there?" asked Ladybug**

 **"Not important but I have an idea." said Stinkfly as he flew over to Ladybug**

 **"Ugh you stink." said Ladybug as she covered her nose in disgust.**

 **"I know." said Stinkfly**

 **Stinkfly spit up goo on the jetpack.**

 **"What is that supposed to do?" asked Ladybug**

 **"Wait for it." said Stinkfly as the goo seeped into the pack causing sparks to fly as it malfunctioned and then shot Six Six off into the air.**

 **Stinkfly then turned towards Ladybug and said "We make a great team and-" was cut off when Ladybug grabbed the Omnitrix on his head and tried to pull it off**

 **"Why won't it come off Ladybug said pulling as hard as she could.**

 **"Because it's attached!" yelled Stinkfly**

 **"Hey wait what are you doing I thought we were teammates." said Stinkfly**

 **"No and you are clearly unworthy of this so I need to take it off you!" Ladybug said while pulling so hard that she lost her grip knocking her self down.**

 **Stinkfly shot slime out of his eyes onto Ladybug's hands and legs keeping her stuck to the ground.**

 **"I thought we were past the whole give you the Omnitrix part." said Stinkfly**

 **"We are that's why I'm trying to take it from you!" shouted Ladybug**

 **"Ugh your no better than all the others who have tried to take it from me." said Stinkfly**

 **"Others who are they?" asked Ladybug**

 **"Not important." said Stinkfly**

 **"I can't believe I trusted you." said Stinkfly who then took off and flew away.**

* * *

 **It took Ladybug about 10 minutes to get out of the slime which left a stinky oder on her.**

 **"Ugh I need to take a shower she said as she threw her yoyo out until it latched onto something and then swung towards her house.**

 **Ladybug got a feeling she was being watched as she headed home and stopped to take a look if she was being followed.**

 **No one was there. "Huh must be my imagination." thought Ladybug as she continued swinging towards her house.**

 **When she fell through her balcony window (skylight sort of thing) she de-transformed and felt a chill go down her spine**

 **"brrr Tikki I just felt a chill go down my spine and I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. said Marinette.**

 **"I know I felt it too. said Tikki**

 **Marinette got down off her bed and said to Tikki "Im going to take a shower to try to get the stink smell off.".**

 **"Marinette" said Tikki**

 **"Yes Tikki Marinette said as she was about to open the bathroom door**

 **"Marinette" said Tikki again but with more fear in her voice.**

 **"Tikki what is i." Marinette paused as she saw what Tikki was scared of.**

 **It looked like a ghost.**

* * *

 **End of chapter 8. I plan to do the next chapter tomorrow but may not, depends on how I feel and if I have time. I will explain the ghost thing next chapter. No S** **poilers.**


	9. Ghost Blackmail

**I made some revisions in some of the previous chapters and corrected some grammar mistakes but its hard to get everything especially because I don't usually double check for errors before I publish a chapter but if I see any I do fix them. Also yes G** **hostfreak is back (as Ben)** **and I know some of you guys will say hey Ben lost Ghostfreak in season 2 but if you guys saw season 3 Ben got him back after defeating Ghostfreak in space. Also I'm not going to have Ben's ghost freak appearance be the one where his skull is showing and he's purple (basically the villain appearance) I'm going to have it be its original appearance (The Ben appearance cause Ben is Ghostfreak.) and lets just say because Ghostfreak was able to change himself when he was free from the Omnitrix that Ben can change his appearance back to its original look. Anyways sorry for the long note I just needed to explain this.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

* * *

 **Stinkfly flew away from Ladybug but just then the Monitrix started beeping and glowing red so he had to land behind one of the crates so ladybug wouldn't see who he is**

 **When Stinkfly turned back into Ben he stuck his head out** **behind a corner of the crate and noticed Ladybug was still struggling to break free and hadn't noticed him landing and changing back.**

 **After about 10 minutes Ladybug finally broke free but then an idea popped into Ben's head.**

 **Ben also noticed the Omnitrix had recharged and then transformed into Ghostfreak and followed Ladybug (while being invisible).**

 **Ghostfreak noticed Ladybug turned around a few times but then kept going until she dropped through a balcony.**

 **Before Ghostfreak went through the wall he realized that this was on top of the Dupen-Cheng bakery.**

 **Ghostfreak went through the wall to see Marinette change from Ladybug into herself.**

 **Marinette then said** **"brrr Tikki I just felt a chill go down my spine and I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. said Marinette.**

 **"I know I felt it too. said the thing that Marinate had referred to as Tikki**

 **Marinette got down off her bed and said to Tikki "Im going to take a shower to try to get the stink smell off.".**

 **Ghostfreak then went** **visible in front of Tikki**

 **"Marinette" said Tikki**

 **"Yes Tikki" Marinette said as she was about to open the bathroom door**

 **"Marinette" said Tikki again but with more fear in her voice.**

 **"Tikki what is i." Marinette paused as she saw what Tikki was scared of.**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

* * *

 **Marinette was speechless while** **staring at the ghost**

 **The ghost had no legs one creepy purple eye and lots of cracks in its grey soulless skin.**

 **The ghost finally said "So your Ladybug."**

 **"What no thats crazy I'm just a normal 14 year old girl." said Marinette**

 **"Oh but I saw you transform into yourself and your floating red ladybug thing." said The Ghost as it pointed at Tikki**

 **"Who Are You!" said Marinette**

 **"Oh but you know who I am." The Ghost said creepily**

 **"No I don't." said Marinette**

 **"Well you can call me Ghostfreak." Ghostfreak said**

 **"Answer my question who are you!" said Marinette**

 **Ghostfreak pointed to a symbol stuck between the cracks in his skin and then it hit Marinette.**

 **"YOU!" shouted Marinette as she then threw a punch at him but her hand just went through him.**

 **"Haha did you really think that would hurt me" laughed Ghostfreak.**

 **"Grrrr." grunted Marinette**

 **"What do you want?" asked Marinette while trying to restrain herself from shouting too loudly so her parents wouldn't hear their conversation**

 **"What I want. What I want is for you to stop attacking me." said Ghostfreak**

 **"And if you don't stop attacking me then I will reveal your identity to the** **world." stated Ghostfreak.**

 **"Go ahead it won't stop me from trying to take the miraculous you call the Omnitrix. said Marinette**

 **"Marinate you should accept his deal." said Tikki**

 **"No Tikki I'm not going to let anything get in the way of doing what's right." replied Marinette**

 **"What's right. Do you really think attacking me and trying to take the Omnitrix from me is the right thing to do!" shouted Ghostfreak**

 **"Yes because you are clearly unworthy of its power!" replied Marinette**

 **"Marinette is everything alright up there? called Marinette's mother**

 **"Yeah everything is fine mom just talking on my phone with Alya!" said Marinette**

 **"Alright just keep it down please we have customers right now." replied her Mother as she then returned to her work.**

 **"Oh so they don't know." said Ghostfreak**

 **"Of course not." said Marinette then realizing she shouldn't have revealed more about her two lives.**

 **"What would they think or rather do if they found out who you are?" said Ghostfreak**

 **"They may not let you continue to be Ladybug." added Ghostfreak**

 **Marinette realized this and began to consider taking his deal due to a lack of choice.**

 **Before she could respond Ghostfreak said "And what would your friends think of you. Alya would be mad that you kept such I secret from her."**

 **"And your crush what would he think." said Ghostfreak**

 **"I don't have a crush what are you talking about." Marinette said with a blush**

 **Ghostfreak just pointed a finger towards her pictures of Adrien (even though how he knew about was because he overheard Marinette discussing it with Gwen)**

 **Marinette's mind then began to go into panic mode brewing about a ton of crazy thoughts like "He would hate me. Wait no he wouldn't I'm a hero. Wait no how would I know what he would think."**

 **"Fine I accept your deal but only because I have no other choice." said Marinette**

 **"Ghostfreak just floated there for a second and then said "I'm am sorry I had to do this its not what I wanted to do."**

 **"If its not what you wanted to do then why did you do it!" said Marinette.**

 **"Because it was the only way that I could think of to get you to stop attacking me and just get you to tolerate me." Ghostfreak said**

 **"I don't believe you." said Marinette**

 **"I don't expect you too. You never trusted me before so why would you now." said Ghostfreak who then went through Marinette's wall and across Paris after turning invisible.**

 **Marinette just stood there for a moment and then said "Tikki did I judge him to quickly?"**

 **"I think you did Marinette." said Tikki**

 **"But at least your secret is safe and he's not blackmailing you for anything except for leaving him alone." said Tikki**

 **"Your right Tikki." said Marinette who then got some cookies out of her drawer and gave them to Tikki to eat and then took a shower and then sat on her couch thinking about what she should have done instead.**

* * *

 **Ghostfreak flew back towards the Rustbucket to find Grandpa and Gwen waiting for him**

 **Conveniently the Omnitrix timed out turning him back into Ben.**

 **"Six Six is gone again!" said Ben**

 **"What do you mean gone?" asked Gwen**

 **"Broke his jetpack again." said Ben**

 **"Did you find out if he was working for someone?" asked Grandpa Max**

 **"No but I found out something else." said Ben**

 **"What did you find out?" said Gwen**

 **"I found out who Ladybug is." said Ben**

 **"Who is" Gwen was cut off when Grandpa Max said "Don't tell us. It's her decision if she wants to reveal it to us."**

 **"I know and thats why I feel bad for following her back to her home and going through her wall to find out who she is." said Ben**

 **"Ben why would you do that!" shouted Gwen**

 **"Because I had no other choice." replied Ben**

 **"What do you mean you had no other choice?" asked Grandpa Max**

 **"She... tried to take the Omnitrix." said Ben**

 **Gwen and Grandpa Max looked shocked**

 **"I followed her to her home as Ghostfreak so I could use her identity as blackmail to get her to stop attacking me." said Ben looking ashamed.**

 **Gwen and Grandpa took a moment to process this.**

 **"Did you blackmail her into doing anything else Ben." Grandpa Max said**

 **"No I swear." said Ben**

 **"Alright Ben. I understand why you did it. I just wish that you could have done something else to get her to stop." said Grandpa Max**

 **"Wait she was attacking you and you didn't tell us!" yelled Gwen suddenly**

 **"Well today was the only time she actually attacked me before she just demanded the Omnitrix." said Ben**

 **"But then why did you resort to spying and blackmail already?" said Gwen**

 **"Ben you should have talked to us about this first. But we can't change what has already happened. said Grandpa Max**

 **"I know Grandpa, I wasn't thinking it through. said Ben**

 ** _They all went into the Rustbucket._**

* * *

 **Cat Noir waited at the** **Eiffel Tower for Ladybug to arrive to start their patrol.**

 **Ladybug arrived with a sad look on her face.**

 **"Whats wrong M'lady?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Its... just the alien guy is all." Ladybug said**

 **"What about him?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"He... found out who I am." said Ladybug**

 **"What! How did he." Cat Noir said**

 **"He followed me to my home and saw me de-transform." said Ladybug**

 **"What! How dare he." Cat Noir started but was cut off when Ladybug said "It was my fault."**

 **"What do you mean it was your fault?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"I... tried to take his miraculous or as he calls it the Omnitrix from him." said Ladybug**

 **"What but I thought you two were getting along better now." said Cat Noir shocked.**

 **"He thought so but I didn't think it through and tried to take it from him." said Ladybug**

 **"I judged him to quickly and never really gave him a chance." said Ladybug**

 **"He said he wouldn't tell anyone as long as I don't fight him again but I can't help but feel bad for him and myself because I brought this onto myself." added Ladybug**

 **Cat Noir just stood there for a moment processing whether he should be mad at him for finding out who Ladybug is.**

 **"M'Lady if you need to talk about it you can always talk to me." said Cat Noir**

 **"Thanks kitty. Now are we going to start patrol or not." said Ladybug cheering a little bit and then winged off the Eiffel Tower.**

 **Cat Noir chuckled and followed her.**

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short and lacking any fighting but it's to set up the other chapters to come. Also I want to ask you guys a question. Do you guys think I should start naming chapters or just keep calling them by number. I know it won't affect the story if I do I just want to know if it would be something you guys would like or if its something you guys just woulds'y care about. Please tell me in the review section and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	10. The Worse Things Get Part 1

**I have made a profile page and yes I know most people do that before writing a story but I didn't. Anyways I will post some authors notes on my profile page so be sure to check that out for info every once in a while. Also I took down the author note chapters and put them on my profile page. I have also put the dates up for when I wrote them so you guys will know which note came first. Again sorry for a long authors note.**

* * *

 **When Ben walked into class he saw Marinette was actually on time for once.**

 **But seeing Marinette reminded Ben that he followed her home to find out she is Ladybug.**

 **Ben still felt bad about that and thought "maybe I could try to cheer her up even though she doesn't know I know she's Ladybug.".**

 **Ben decided it was worth a shot.**

 **"Hey Marinette." said Ben awkwardly**

 **"Hey Ben." Marinette replied and then returned to doing whatever she was doing before Ben said Hey.**

 **When Ben looked closer he realized she was drawing clothing.**

 **"You draw clothes?" asked Ben**

 **"I don't draw clothes. I design them." replied Marinette.**

 **"So uh I was wondering if there... was... uh... anything I could do to..." Ben trailed off not knowing how to finish his sentence.**

 **"Are you alright Ben you don't usually talk to me or get shy?" asked Marinette**

 **"Me? Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be." replied Ben** **defensively.**

 **"Ok." said Marinette who then went back to designing her sketches.**

 **Gwen over heard Ben talking to Marinate and decided she would talk about it with him during lunch**

* * *

 ** _At Lunch_**

* * *

 **Ben sat at a table and Gwen sat next to him**

 **"Since when do you sit by me?" asked and complained Ben**

 **"Since when do you get all shy around Marinette?" asked Gwen**

 **"I uh..." Ben didn't know what to say.**

 **"Oh I see what your hiding." said Gwen with a grin on her face.**

 **"You...you do?" asked Ben**

 **"Yup. You have a crush on her!" said Gwen**

 **"What! No I don't I..." Ben started but again didn't know how to finish without revealing to Gwen that Marinette is Ladybug**

 **"Yeah right sure you don't." said Gwen**

 **An idea just popped into Ben's head on what he should say.**

 **"Actually I... kinda... overheard you and her talking about ... her... crush on you know who." said Ben**

 **Gwen paused for a second trying to process this.**

 **"You better not tell anyone doofus especially Adrien. Or me and Marinette will kick your butt! threatened Gwen**

 **"Hey relax I wasn't going to." said Ben**

 **"ugh" grunted Gwen as she got up and left Ben to eat alone.**

 **"Hugh that was close." said Ben to himself**

* * *

 **Marinette noticed something was up with Ben.**

 **He kept looking at her as if he was afraid of him or something.**

 **Marinette decided that she would ask Ben about it after school**

 **Just then the bell rang indicating it was the end of school.**

 **So Marinate rushed to the exit so she could intercept Ben before he left the school.**

 **When Marinate saw him walking down the stairs with Gwen she approached them.**

 **"Can I talk to Ben for a minute Gwen?" asked Marinette**

 **"Sure." said Gwen who didn't really care as she then walked off without him.**

 **Marinette pulled Ben with her behind the bushes.**

 **"Hey what are you" Ben started but Marinette interrupted him and said "Why are you acting weird around me all of a sudden?"**

 **"Me acting weird? I never act weird your crazy." replied Ben**

 **"Um yeah that makes no sense so how about you tell me the truth." said Marinette**

 **"But that is the truth La-Marinette." Ben quickly changed as he was about to call her** **Ladybug but Marinette realized this**

 **"He told you didn't he." she stated with no emotion**

 **"He told me what. He definitely didn't tell me your secret or anything." Ben face palmed himself and said "stupid".**

 **"I should have known he would reveal to someone I'm Ladybug." grumbled Marinette who then stormed off.**

 **"I am so dead." said Ben to himself**

* * *

 **Ladybug was swinging around Paris looking for the alien guy. She knew she couldn't miss him when she saw him but she** **couldn't find him anywhere.**

 **Ladybug then thought that if she can't find him she should find Ben but then realized she actually doesn't know where he lives.**

 **"Darn" she thought to herself**

 **Ladybug suddenly heard a police siren and noticed that a group of robbers were being pursued by the police.**

 **She quickly swung after them.**

* * *

 **Ben was playing Sumo** **Slammers Showdown on his gamecube when he heard police sirens and knew it was hero time.**

 **Ben got out of the Rustbucket and activated the Omnitrix.**

 **"Time for some serious acceleration!" said Ben as he selected XLR8 and activated the Omnitrix.**

 **Bwooosh!**

 **Where Ben once stood now stood Wildvine.**

 **"Aww man!" said Wildvine who then stretched his arm like a grappling hook and swung after the police chase.**

* * *

 **Ladybug was about to land on the robbers car when she noticed a plant thing land on the car and assumed it was the alien guy.**

 **The plant thing then ripped off the roof of the car and grabbed the driver and his** **accomplice who was holding a sack of jewelry.**

 **The car suddenly stopped due to the fact that nothing was on the pedal and traffic had to swerve to avoid crashing luckily no one was hurt.**

 **The police pulled up quickly and arrested the robbers.**

 **"Thanks for the help plant guy." said one of the officers.**

 **"The name is Wildvine." said Wildvine**

 **Ladybug threw her yoyo at him and it tied itself around him.**

 **She pulled Wildvine up to the rooftop she was on.**

 **"What was that for?" said Wildvine**

 **"Are you serious. You revealed my identity to a civilian!" said Ladybug**

 **"Wait but I didn't I" tried to explain Wildvine but Ladybug cut him off "I don't care about your excuses it seems that I was right about you after all. You can't be trusted."**

 **"But I" started Wildvine but was cut off again by Ladybug who said "Save it for someone who cares!"**

 **Ladybug was so angry that she didn't think things through and threw her yoyo at Wildvine so hard it cut him in half.**

 **"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean too-" Ladybug stopped as she realized that Wildvine was regenerating a new set of legs or like six legs.**

 **"Its fine." said Wildvine**

 **Ladybug snapped out of her apology mood and threw her yoyo at him again tying him up this time.**

 **"I'll take you to the guardian he'll know what to do with you!" said Ladybug as she jumped across rooftops dragging Wildvine with her**

 **Wildvine then grabbed onto a building to prevent Ladybug from pulling him more.**

 **When Ladybug noticed she growled and pulled harder but his body just stretched.**

 **"I don't want to fight you." said Wildvine**

 **"You should have thought of that before you revealed my identity!" shouted Ladybug.**

 **"But I didn't." said Wildvine who was still stretching.**

 **"Liar!" yelled Ladybug**

 **Ladybug eventually pulled so hard that Wildvine lost his grip however he ended up being pulled onto Ladybug knocking her down.**

 **"Oops. sorry Ladybug." said Wildvine**

 **Ladybug ignored his apology and went for her yoyo again but Wildvine saw that coming he grew one of his legs/roots around it to keep it attached to the building.**

 **"My yoyo! You will pay for that!" shouted Ladybug as she swung some punches at Wildvine but he just dodged.**

 **" Let me explain." said Wildvine but Ladybug ignored him again and kept punching at him and missing again.**

 **"Stay Still!" complained Ladybug.**

 **Wildvine had had enough of this.**

 **Wildvine wrapped his arms around hers to restrain her but Ladybug just kicked him away making him lose his grip on her knocking him to the ground.**

 **Ladybug pulled her yoyo up from the root that held it down and was about to attack when she saw Wildvine launch a bunch of pods into the air.**

 **Ladybug prepared a shield above her head but the pods just exploded into fog obscuring her vision.**

 **When the fog cleared Wildvine was gone.**

 **Sensing she was alone Ladybug fell to her knees and burst into tears.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

* * *

 **"Ahh I sense a trust betrayed and a certain heroine in pain. said Hawkmoth in his lair.**

 **Hawkmoth evilised an alumna with his purple energy.**

 **"Fly away my little akuma and evillise her!" said Hawkmoth as the akuma left his lair threw a window.**

* * *

 **Cat Noir arrived at where the robbers had been apprehended as the police were trying to fix the traffic mess.**

 **Cat Noir jumped down and asked one of the Police officers "Do you know where Ladybug or the alien guy are?"**

 **"Ladybug pulled him onto a roof or** **something I wasn't paying much attention to it because I got their mess to clean up." said the Cop rudely**

 **"What roof?"asked Cat Noir anxiously**

 **The cop pointed and Cat Noir jumped onto the roof he pointed to.**

 **He saw that nothing was up here but then heard crying.**

 **Cat Noir looked to try to find the source and the noticed his lady a few roofs down crying on her knees.**

 **Cat Noir also saw purple butterfly fluttering towards her**

 **"Ladybug Look OUT!" yelled Cat Noir as he rushed over towards her but knew he would be to late to save her.**

* * *

 **This is Chapter 10 part 1 there will be a part 2 later. I realized that the poll I posted didn't appear on my profile page for some reason so I just made this anyways. I hope to update soon. See you guys next chapter.**


	11. The Worse Things Get Part 2

_**Previously**_

* * *

 **"Are you serious. You revealed my identity to a civilian!" said Ladybug**

 **"Wait but I didn't I" tried to explain Wildvine but Ladybug cut him off "I don't care about your excuses it seems that I was right about you after all. You can't be trusted."**

* * *

 **Cat Noir saw that nothing was up here but then heard crying.**

 **Cat Noir looked to try to find the source and the noticed his lady a few roofs down crying on her knees.**

 **Cat Noir also saw purple butterfly fluttering towards her**

 **"Ladybug Look OUT!" yelled Cat Noir as he rushed over towards her but knew he would be to late to save her.**

* * *

 _ **Now**_

 **Ladybug heard her partner shout out to her " Ladybug Look OUT!"**

 **She turned her head to see an akuma fluttering towards her.**

 **Ladybug quickly got up and jumped back.**

 **She pulled out her yoyo and threw it at the** **akuma trapping it inside.**

 **Ladybug let it out saying "Bye bye little butterfly."**

 **Ladybug was about to go back to her crying when Cat Noir landed next to her.**

 **"Are you ok!" Cat Noir said pulling Ladybug into a hug.**

 **"I'm fine." said Ladybug**

 **"No your not I saw you crying. What happened?" asked Cat Noir**

 **Ladybug didn't want to talk about but thought he has the right to know.**

 **"The alien guy revealed my identity to someone." said Ladybug**

 **"What!" exclaimed Cat Noir**

 **Ladybug sat down on the edge of the roof and Cat Noir sat down next to her.**

 **"Why did he do that?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"I don't know." was all Ladybug said**

 **"Who did he tell?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"He told... I can't tell you who or then you may ask him who I am or or something." said Ladybug putting her head into her hands weeping.**

 **Cat Noir put his hand on his partner's shoulder.**

 **"If you need to talk about it it I will always be here for you M'lady. said Cat Noir.**

 **"Thanks Cat but I think I just need some alone time is all." replied Ladybug**

 **"If thats what you want M'lady." said Cat Noir standing up and he then left.**

 **Ladybug sat there for a few minutes and then did the same.**

* * *

 _ **At Marinette's house.**_

 **When Ladybug came back in through her skylight she turned back into Marinette and dropped her face into a pillow.**

 **"Marinette" Tikki started but Marinette interupted her "I just need to be alone for a while Tikki."**

 **Tikki was silent and went to her purse to eat cookies.**

 _ **1 hour later**_

 **Nothing had changed Marinette still had her face in her pillow until her phone rang.**

 **She looked up to see who was calling.**

 **It was Alya. Marinette hit the reject button and then put her face back into the tear soaked pillow where she apparently had been sobbing quietly into.**

 **"Marinette you have been lying there for an hour you need to get up." said Tikki who floated up to the back of Marinette's head.**

 **Marinette just ignored Tikki.**

 **"Marinette if you keep being this negative Hawkmoth will try to akumatize you again. Snap Out of it!" said Tikki worriedly**

 **"Snap out of what Tikki, My life could be ruined. who knows how many others he's told my identity too". muffled Marinette.**

 **"Marinette right now you need some comfort more than ever. So how about we go out to get some ice cream from Andre's." suggested Tikki**

 **Marinette ignored Tikki again.**

 **"Ok um how about you work on designing outfits to take your mind off it." suggested Tikki but Marinette just ignored her again.**

 **"Or maybe work on a plan to get Adrien to like you." said Tikki**

 **Suddenly Marinette's head shot up**

 **"No Tikki he probably told Adrien and now he would never want to date me." sobbed Marinette**

 **"Marinate that is completely irrational." replied Tikki while wiping some of Marinette's tears.**

 **Marinette just sighed in response and then turned her head to her pictures of Adrien and stared at them except this time instead she was filled with misery instead of joy at looking at the pictures.**

 **"Adrien will never love me." moped Marinette**

 **"Marinette you don't know that and who knows maybe tomorrow you will get the courage to ask him out." said Tikki**

 **"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Tikki but I just need to be alone." said Marinette.**

 **"sigh Alright Marinette but try to focus on the positives right now especially because Hawkmoth has set his sights on you." said Tikki who then disappeared into Marinette's purse again.**

 **Marinette just lay there all night without sleeping.**

* * *

 **Marinette moped to school the next day.**

 **"Marinette you know Alya will notice your sudden mood change when she sees you like this." said Tikki peeking out of Marinette's purse.**

 **"I will just tell her I didn't sleep well last night." responded Marinette**

 **Marinette walked into class just as the bell rang.**

 **"Please take your seat Marinette." said who than began her lesson.**

 **Alya immediately noticed Marinette's depressed mood and whispered to her "Girl you ok?"**

 **"Just didn't sleep well is all." replied Marinette**

 **Alya believed Marinette since she always oversleeps but this time Alya also noticed there was probably something else but decided not to continue whispering and focus on the lesson.**

 **Ben noticed Marinette's mood and felt bad because he knew it was his fault she felt that way.**

* * *

 _ **At Lunch**_

 **Marinette sat alone on a bench in the park eating a PB &J sandwich when ben sat next to her.**

 **Marinette tried to pretend he wasn't there but couldn't when Ben said "I know your upset that I know your secret."**

 **"Of course I'm upset he told you why wouldn't I be?" said Marinette.**

 **"He?" Ben questioned**

 **"Yeah he. the guy who told you my secret." replied M** **arinette**

 **"No one told me you have a crush on Adrien I just overheard you shout it out to Gwen last week." said Ben hoping that she would believe him.**

 **"Wait you think I have a crush on Adrien?" asked Marinette with a puzzled look on her face.**

 **"Think. No I know because I heard you tell Gwen." replied Ben**

 **When Marinate blushed Ben knew his trick had worked.**

 **"Uh.. Oh... Uh" Marinette struggled to speak.**

 **"So uh yeah sorry I couldn't help but overhear your talk with Gwen." said Ben**

 **"NO, I mean I'm the one who's sorry. I assumed that someone I told not to tell about it told you about it." said Marinette sorta lying but Ben knew.**

 **"Its alright." said Ben.**

 **Ben noticed on a street clock that the time was 12:58 and class resumed at 1:00 sharp.**

 **"Uhh got to run to class." said Ben rushing back to school.**

 **Marinette sat there still trying to process the information she just heard when Tikki spoke up.**

 **"So he doesn't know your Ladybug. He just knows about your crush on Adrien. That's better right? asked Tikki**

 **"Ye-Yeah it is Tikki." said Marinette**

 **"Oh and you better hurry to class you have one minute to make it back." said Tikki**

 **"Oh my gosh I am going to be so late!" said Marinate rushing back to school.**

 **"Tikki grinned and thought "She's back to normal."**

* * *

 **Adrien noticed something was wrong with Marinette today but after lunch she seemed to be better.**

 **But Adrien still couldn't help but wonder what it was that was bothering Marinette.**

 **He was about to go ask but heard Plagg ruffling around in his bag and unzipped it to find Plagg had made a mess in there.**

 **"Plagg what are you doing." whispered Adrien so the teacher wouldn't hear.**

 **"Looking for camembert what else would I be looking for." said Plagg**

 **"I will get you more cheese when we get home but keep quiet." whispered Adrien who rezipped his bag and then returned his attention to the lesson and forgetting to ask Marinette what was wrong earlier.**

* * *

 **"NO! I missed the perfect opportunity to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's** **miraculous!" shouted Hawkmoth to himself**

 **"Dark Wings fall!" said Hawkmoth as he then turned into Gabriel Agreste.**

 **"Nooroo I was about to send another akuma after Ladybug but her negative emotions suddenly vanished. What happened!" shouted Gabriel**

 **"I... I do not know Master." said Nooroo.**

 **"Grrrr!" growled Gabriel**

 **"I must make a better akumas then. A more powerful, faster, smarter, akuma." said Gabriel.**

 **"What do you mean master?" asked Nooroo.**

 **"I'm saying I need to make an akuma more powerful than I have ever made before. And I know just who." said Gabriel with an evil grin on his face.**

* * *

 **There hadn't been an akuma attacks for weeks and Marinette thought that that was no** **coincidence.**

 **"Hawkmoth is plotting something Tikki. I feel it." Marinette said to her kwami.**

 **"I hope your wrong Marinette but I also have the feeling he is plotting something." replied Tikki**

 **Marinette sat at her desk just waiting for Hawkmoth to make his move.**

 **But Hawkmoth did not for another four days.**

* * *

 **Gabriel had created and brewed negative emotions into his next victim.**

 **The victim was an employee of his named Rob.**

 **Gabriel knew Rob was a pessimist and that if he kept making his life harder and harder by giving him more work and stressing him more that he would eventually lose his temper with him and then he would be ready to strike.**

 **But surprisingly Rob didn't lose his temper. That is until now.**

 **Rob stormed into Gabriel's office.**

 **"Gabriel!" shouted Rob**

 **Gabriel looked up from his work.**

 **"What do you want. I thought I sent you to get me a report on the current fashion trends, a coffee latte with exactly 2 grams of sugar no less no more, and finally you were supposed to plan the next unveiling of my next fashion line.**

 **"You have been asking such ridiculous requests from me all month! And Now I've had it. I quit! shouted Rob who then pushed open the doors to Gabriel's office and left yelling in rage.**

 **"Ahh Nooroo our target is ready." said Gabriel with an evil grin on his face once again.**

* * *

 **Rob stormed out of the Agreste Mansion to the park and sat on a bench mentally yelling in his head.**

 **"I hate Gabriel! What is wrong with him. What could make him think that I could run his whole company for him!" were some of the thoughts going through Rob's head.**

 **Rob then realized something. He forgot to give Gabriel his resignation.**

 **"Grrrr! Why does everything have to be so hard!" complained Rob to himself.**

 **Rob didn't notice a purple butterfly fluttering towards him and into the resignation paper he pulled out of his jacket.**

 **Rob looked up and a purple butterfly outline appeared around his face.**

 **"Master Controller. I am Hawkmoth and I can give you the power you need to seek revenge. In return you will give me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. So do we have a deal?" said Hawkmoth into Rob's mind.**

 **"Yes Hawkmoth." said Rob as a purple energy engulfed him and when it dissipated stood The Master Controller.**

 **"Time to hunt some miraculous." said Master Controller to himself.**

 **He then began to terrorize the people at the park to try to draw Ladybug and Cat Noir out.**

* * *

 **"Class turn to page 307 in your textbooks and" stareted but was cut off by on the loudspeaker.**

 **"Akuma alert. All students proceed home and take a detour around the park." said**

 **"Class you heard the principal go home quickly!" ordered as she began packing up her things.**

 **All of the students rushed out of the classroom.**

 **Marinette and Adrien hid in the bathrooms (Marinette in the women's and Adrien in the Men's of course) while Ben hid in an empty classroom.**

 **"Tikki Spots On!" said Marinette who then transformed into Ladybug.**

 **"Plagg Claws Out!" said Adrien who transformed into Cat Noir.**

 **"Its Hero Time!" said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix.**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir snuck out their bathroom windows not noticing that the other snuck out of the bathroom right across from the one they were in and rushed to the Park.**

 **Ben transformed into Wildmutt. _(I don't really know how to write the Wildmutt sounds in words so forgive me if it sounds stupid when I do write it)_**

 **Wildmutt then ran down the school steps while students managed to avoid colliding into him.**

* * *

 **Ladybug landed on a roof that looked down towards the park and saw that the people at the park were just standing there with the akuma who was tall with coal black hair, glowing green eyes, pale skin, a black shirt that had a symbol of a brain on it (Which looked really lame) and also wore super tight black pants with white shoes.**

 **"The akumas just keep getting** **uglier. Am I right M'lady." joked Cat Noir as he landed next to Ladybug**

 **"Yep Kitty." replied Ladybug**

 **"Before we attack we need a plan." said Ladybug**

 **Before she could come up with one Wildmutt jumped over the fence to the park and tackled The Master Controller**

 **"Agh get off me you mutt!" growled The** **Master Controller**

 **Suddenly the people in the park moved towards Wildmutt and pulled him off of The** **Master Controller and threw him to the ground.**

 **Wildmutt got up almost instantly too find The** **Master Controller complaining** **.**

 **"No! Why can't I control that lousy mutt!" He growled to himself.**

 **"Seize him my minions!" ordered** **Master Controller.**

 **The people obeyed and began to charge at Wildmutt.**

 **The people were block by a yoyo that tied them up and restrained them.**

 **The** **Master Controller looked up to a roof to see Ladybug with her yoyo wrapped around his minions and Cat Noir standing by her side.**

 **"Don't start the party without us!" shouted Cat Noir**

 **Master Controller grinned.**

 **"I wouldn't think of it after all you two will be my favorite puppets."** **Master Controller said mischievously.**

 **"What do you mean by that?" questioned Ladybug.**

 **"How about I show you." said The** **Master Controller who pointed his hand at them but nothing happened.**

 **"What why can't I control you either!" complained** **Master Controller who was then tackled by Wildmutt.**

 **A purple outline appeared on** **Master Controller's face.**

 **"Master Controller you can only control regular human beings. Ladybug and Cat Noir are not regular humans. If you take their miraculous you will be able to control them however." said Hawkmoth in** **Master Controller's head.**

 **" Understood Hawkmoth." replied** **Master Controller as he then tried to shove Wildmutt off of him but Wildmutt restrained him.**

 **"Ha Fool. I control everyone in Paris except you, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" shouted** **Master Controller.**

 **Wildmutt's echolocation (or whatever sense he uses to detect things) alerted him that people were behind him about to grab him off of The** **Master Controller.**

 **Wildmutt instinctively leaped onto the rooftop with Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **"Woah there doggy. Watch where you jump or you'll take one of my nine lives." said Cat Noir**

 **"Cat Noir now is not the time for puns. We need to figure out a way to stop the akuma." said Ladybug**

 **"Rawwrough" literally growled Wildmutt.**

 **"I have no idea what your saying." said Cat Noir**

 **"Um Cat Noir." said Ladybug.**

 **"What is it M'lady?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"Look" was all Ladybug said**

 **Cat Noir looked out at Paris and noticed every citizen in Paris had assembled under The Master Controller's control**

 **"That's not good." said Cat Noir**

* * *

 **"Surrender your miraculouses now or lose your lives to The Master Controller!" shouted** **Master Controller.**

 **"Never!" shouted Ladybug and Cat Noir simultaneously while Wildmutt roared.**

 **"So be it. Minions seize their miraculous!" yelled** **Master Controller.**

 **The citizens of Paris responded by building human ladders to try to get up onto the rooftop.**

 **"We need to regroup somewhere safe and come up with a plan." said Ladybug**

 **"I'm right behind you M'lady." replied Cat Noir**

 **"Raaa rowgh" growled Wildmutt.**

 **"Alright lets try to regroup at the Eiffel Tower." said Ladybug as she threw her yoyo at a ledge of a building and swung towards the Eiffel Tower.**

 **Cat Noir followed her by using is staff to pole-vault after her. Wildmutt jumped across the rooftops while following Ladybug.**

 ** _When Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Wildmutt reached the Eiffel Tower._**

 **"Ok M'lady so whats the plan?" asked Cat Noir.**

 **"We need to find his akumatized object but where could it be?" said Ladybug.**

 **beep beep beep went the Omnitrix on wild mutt's shoulder.**

 **Wildmutt then ran into a closet inside the Eiffel Tower and transformed back into Ben.**

 **"Alien dog you ok?" asked Cat Noir who was about to open the door when Ben said in a deep voice "No don't come in I will come back out when the Omnitrix is recharged just tell me what you need me to do when you and Ladybug come up with a plan."**

 **"Ok?" said Cat Noir not really understanding what Ben was meaning by that.**

 **Ladybug pondered there for a minute when she got an idea.**

 **"Alien Guy can you cause a distraction to lure away the citizens of Paris so me and Cat Noir can get close enough to The Master Controller?" asked Ladybug.**

 **"Definitely." replied Ben still speaking in a deep voice.**

 **"Ok good just tell us when your good to go." replied Ladybug**

 **The Omnitrix suddenly made a noise indicating it was recharged.**

 **"I'm good to go and I got a giant idea." said Ben still in a deep voice.**

 **"Alright well do it please." said Ladybug.**

 **"Um you guys are going to want to move to a safe area and close your eyes so you won't see who I am." replied Ben (I'm not going to keep saying in a deep voice so he will still be speaking in it until he transforms)**

 **"Isn't here safe enough? said Cat Noir**

 **"Trust me you guys should move to another building and maybe look away or close your eyes." said Ben**

 **"Alright" said Ladybug**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir left the Eiffel Tower onto a nearby building and closed their eyes.**

 **They heard a huge "THUMP!"**

 **They opened their eyes to see a giant with a red frill on its head and one red frill on each of its arms as well with white skin.**

* * *

 **When Ladybug and Cat Noir left Ben came out of the closet and activated the Omnitrix.**

 **Ben ran off the Eiffel Tower**

 **"Time to go Way Big!" shouted Ben slamming his hand down on the Omnitrix.**

 **Bwoooosh!**

 **THUMP!**

 **Was all that was heard when Way Big landed on the ground.**

 **"Oh Yeah!" said Way Big.**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir's mouths hung open in shock.**

 **"Well don't just stand there be ready to go after him." said Way Big**

 **"Right." said Ladybug snapping out of her shock.**

 **Way Big then shouted out to all of Paris "Hey ugly Master guy who can't control nothing. Come and Get me!"**

* * *

 **Master Controller was about to send out search parties to go track down Ladybug and Cat Noir when suddenly he heard a loud voice shouting "** **Hey ugly Master guy who can't control nothing. Come and Get me!"**

 **Master Controller turned his head to the source of the sound to find that a Giant had shouted it.**

 **A purple outline appeared on Master Controller's face again. " Focus on Ladybug and Cat Noir not that giant!" shouted Hawkmoth**

 **"How am I supposed to focus on them when that guy could just step on me to defeat me. I need to send my forces to distract him so he won't squash me." replied The** **Master Controller**

 **"No thats a trap!" shouted Hawkmoth.**

 **"Hawkmoth I am doing that whether you like it or not! yelled** **Master Controller.**

 **The purple outline disappeared from his face and he shouted " Minions! attack that giant!"**

 **The citizens of Paris marched towards him without hesitation.**

 **But no one noticed Ladybug and Cat Noir nearby.**

* * *

 _ **In Hawkmoth's Lair**_

 **"No this akuma is too powerful for even me to control!" growled Hawkmoth to himself.**

 **"But it is better to watch and wait since he still has agreed to bring me the miraculous." said Hawkmoth to himself again as he then decided to wait.**

* * *

 **Way Big noticed that the citizens of Paris had all gathered at his feet and were just hitting them with whatever they were holding like picket signs, bottles, bats, etc.**

 **Way Big started to walk knocking the citizens away from him and putting his foot down when there was no people under it.**

 **Way Big continued to do this because he knew it would buy Ladybug and Cat Noir more time.**

 **But then the citizens of Paris began ramming his feet with cars.**

 **"OW!" said Way Big.**

 **Way Big then got an idea.**

 **He started shuffling his feet (like walking without lifting his feet) knocking everything out of his way.**

 **The people started running away** **towards the Seine.**

 **Way Big knew something wasn't right if they were running, because they would do whatever Master Controller told them to which meant he told them to run.**

 **Way Big followed the people to see where they were regrouping when he saw them jump into the seine and spin towards the other side.**

 **"What are they doing?" thought Way Big to himself.**

 **Suddenly the people turned around and swam back towards him.**

 **When they made it to him they just walked past him.**

 **"Hey I'm not done with you guys yet." said Way Big but they just ignored him.**

 **"Guess I'll follow them." said Way Big who then followed them.**

* * *

 **Master Controller grumbled at how his minions continued to fail to stop the giant.**

 **"Minions lead him into the seine that will at least slow him down!" shouted Master Controller to his minions who could here his every command from any distance.**

 **Master Controller felt something wrap around his left arm. He looked to what wrapped around it to see it was a yoyo. He then traced the line back to Ladybug.**

 **"Grrrrr. Ladybug." said Master Controller.**

 **Master Controller then pulled the yoyo launching Ladybug towards him ad untangling the yoyo.**

 **Just as he was about to reach for her miraculous he was pushed by Cat Noir** **extending staff. The staff pushed him into the fence surrounding the park (which he never left).**

 **"Are you ok M'lady?" asked Cat Noir.**

 **"I'm fine." said Ladybug as she got up.**

 **"Ha fools did you really think I would send all of my minions after the giant!" said Master Controller who then summoned four of his minions who were hiding in bushes.**

 **All four of his minions were very buff men.**

 **"Can't you do your own dirty work." complained Cat Noir.**

 **"Who said I would defeat you two alone." replied Master Controller.**

 **"Seize their** **miraculous!" commanded Master Controller.**

 **"Cat Noir you distract his bodyguards I'll handle him." said Ladybug**

 **"Alright M'lady." said Cat Noir who then taunted "Hey ugly guys bet you can't catch me!" and then jumped into a tree.**

 **All four of Master Controllers bodyguards ran after him leaving Ladybug to battle Master Controller.**

 **Ladybug threw her yoyo at Master Controller again but this time aimed for his legs.**

 **The yoyo wrapped around his legs and Ladybug pulled tripping Master Controller.**

 **"Oof!" grunted Master Controller as he hit the ground.**

 **Ladybug then ran over to him and tried to search him for an akumatized object but he just rolled away and untangled his legs.**

 **Ladybug then shouted "Lucky Charm!" and threw her yoyo up in the air.**

 **A pair of spotted handcuffs fell into Ladybug's hands.**

 **"Handcuffs?" what am I supposed to cuff him?" wondored Ladybug out loud.**

 **"Hah it will take more then Handcuff to stop me!" shouted Master Controller.**

 **Ladybug then looked around for something she could use with her lucky charm and noticed a streetlamp she could use.**

 **She threw her yoyo at the streetlamp and pulled herself to it and then stood on the pole part of the streetlamp.**

 **Master Controller took the bait and ran towards Ladybug like an idiot.**

 **When he reached out towards Ladybug she spun around the pole and put 1 end of the handcuffs on him and the other on the streetlamp.**

 **"What!" said Master Controller as he struggled to escape the handcuffs.**

 **"Not so tuff without your slaves are you." taunted Ladybug.**

 **Master Controller continued to struggle. Ladybug tried to search him but every time she approached him he then ran around the pole or dodged her attempts to grab him.**

 **"Stay Still!" complained Ladybug but of course Master Controller wouldn't obey.**

 **"Cat Noir I need you help!" said Ladybug.**

 **"A bit busy here M'lady." replied Cat Noir as he ran from The Master Controllers buff goons.**

 **"Minions! Undo my handcuffs!" ordered Master Controller.**

 **The four men turned their attention to their master and ran to free him.**

 **"No! Pay attention to me!" shouted Cat Noir but they just ignored him.**

 **"Cataclysm!" shouted Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir slammed his hand onto the ground and a tremor through the ground.**

 **The ground opened up into a hole sucking the men into it.**

 **When Cat Noir looked into the hole the four men were piled onto each other struggling against each other to get out.**

 **Cat Noir then ran over to Ladybug.**

 **Cat Noir block that side of the post and we'll corner him." said Ladybug.**

 **"On it." said Cat Noir as he then ran over too the adjacent side of the pole Ladybug was standing next to.**

 **Ladybug then tried to reach for Master Controller again but he backed away trying to swing around the pole again but hit and bounced off of Cat Noir's chest.**

 **"Aa aa aa, No escaping." said Cat Noir.**

 **"Hah fools I was never trying to escape just stalling for time for my army to get here!" exclaimed Master Controller.**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir heard footsteps approaching ad turned towards it. They saw everyone in Paris marching towards them,**

 **"We may have bitten off more than we could chew." said Cat Noir**

* * *

 **Way Big realized that the people were regrouping at The Master Controller.**

 **"Uh Oh I need to stall them longer." thought Way Big when he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir hadn't defeated Master Controller yet, just handcuffed him to a pole.**

 **Way Big then aimed his one of his arm frills at the ground and fired a laser out of it.**

 **The laser struck stopping the people in its path.**

 **When the laser cleared it had left a crater that the people couldn't cross.**

 **"Thanks Giant Guy!" yelled Cat Noir**

 **"The name is Way Big." replied Way Big.**

 **Cat Noir restrained Master Controller as Ladybug searched him.**

 **"No let go of me!" he shouted.**

 **Ladybug found a purple paper in his jacket and then ripped it releasing an** **akuma.**

 **"Time to deevilise!" shouted Ladybug as she opened up her yoyo and threw it at the alums trapping it inside.**

 **She opened her yoyo releasing a white butterfly and then said "Bye Bye little butterfly."**

 **Ladybug then pulled the handcuffs off of the pole and The Master Controller and threw them up in the air and shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!"**

 **Suddenly a swarm of Ladybugs appeared out of nowhere and started repairing all the damage done to Paris during the battle, reverted Rob back into himself and freed everyone's minds.**

 **"Pound it!" said Ladybug and Cat Noir simultaneously while they fist bumped.**

 **beep beep beep went Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous.**

 **"Uhh gotta split see you later Ladybug!" said Cat Noir who ran off**

 **"You too Kitty." replied Ladybug who then swung her yoyo off in the opposite direction.**

* * *

 **Way Big started to look for somewhere secluded but when the people noticed him they started to follow him.**

 **Beep beep beep went the Omnitrix.**

 **"Not Now" said Way Big suddenly a large fog swarmed around him before he changed back into Ben.**

 **When the cloud cleared all the people who had followed him looked around wondering how he could have disappeared like that.**

 **"That was too close." said Ben to himself**

 **"It sure was." said Gwen who was walking over to him with Grandpa Max**

 **"Where did you two come from?" asked Ben**

 **"Um who else would cast a magic spell to create that fog Doofus." said Gwen.**

 **"Yeah so." said Ben**

 **"Um you could thank me because I just saved your secret identity!" said Gwen**

 **"No I had it under control!" said Ben**

 **"Did not!" shouted Gwen**

 **"Did to! shouted Ben back**

 **Ben and Gwen gave each other angry glares and kept saying "Did not" and Did to" over and over again**

 **"This is going to be a long day." said Grandpa Max to himself.**

* * *

 **That was a Long chapter. This was partially why it took so long to write it. The other reason was I don't have as much time as I used to (which I mentioned in authors notes on why I don't have as much time anymore) I hope you guys enjoy the extra long chapter. I plan to keep the story going. See you all next chapter.**


	12. Drone Attack

**"No!" shouted Hawkmoth in his lair.**

 **"I was so close! All those weeks making his life miserable wasted!"**

 **"You may be in control now Ladybug and Cat Noir and who or whatever that alien person is but I will take control from you. One day!" Hawkmoth shouted as his butterfly window in his lair closed.**

* * *

 **Ladybug arrived back at her home and went through her skylight and transformed back into Marinette.**

 **Tikki flew out of her earrings and said "That was a close one Marinette. One more minute and you would have been revealed to the world."**

 **"I know Tikki. Wait Oh no!" said Marinette suddenly.**

 **"Whats wrong Marinette?" asked Tikki**

 **"I forgot to apologize to Way Big or whatever he calls himself.**

 **"Its ok Marinette you will have another chance to apologize." replied Tikki.**

 **"I know Tikki but I can't wait forever to do it." said Marinette.**

 **"Don't worry about it Marinette." said Tikki**

 **"Now could I have a cookie please?" asked Tikki**

 **"Of course Tikki." replied Marinette reaching into her purse and pulling out a cookie and handing it to Tikki.**

 **Tikki took the cookie and began to eat it.**

 **Marinette climbed down off her bed and went downstairs and noticed her parents had the news on.**

 **"Live from downtown Paris there is a giant walking here and it seems many people are following it in curiosity." said Nadja Chamack from the TV.**

 **"Wait whats happening? some sort of fog is appearing out of nowhere and engulfing it." said Nadja.**

 **Suddenly some sort of red flash came from inside the fog and a bwooosh sound.**

 **When the fog cleared the giant was gone.**

 **"Amazing the giant somehow disappeared. This is Nadja Chamack with the news." The TV then went on commercial break.**

 **"Wow a giant can you believe it Marinette?" asked Marinette's father turning around to face her.**

 **"Yes I mean no! I mean I can because lots of strange things happen in Paris." replied Marinette.**

 **Marinette's parents chuckled.**

 **"All right sweetie." said Marinette's father who turned his attention back to the TV.**

 **Marinette then got a snack for herself and went back up to her room.**

* * *

 **Cat Noir jumped through his bedroom window and transformed back into Adrien.**

 **Plagg was about to demand cheese but Adrien predicted that he would and took a small chunk out of his jacket and tossed it to Plagg who swallowed it whole.**

 **"Plagg do you ever stop to chew?" asked Adrien rhetorically.**

 **"Ov corze I doo" muffled Plagg still swallowing his camembert cheese.**

 **Adrien heard a knock on his door.**

 **"Plagg hide." said Adrien.**

 **Plagg hid behind one of Adrien's arcade machines.**

 **"Adrien time for dinner." Natalie said behind the door**

 **"Alright I will be down soon!" replied Adrien**

 **He then heard Natalie's footsteps meaning she left.**

 **Adrien sighed in relief and then went down for dinner leaving Plagg to continue to munch down on his camembert.**

* * *

 _ **The Next day at School.**_

 **"Girl if only I wasn't hypnotized like everyone else in Paris. Then I could've gotten some footage of that giant yesterday. said Alya to Marinette as they walked into the school.**

 **"Hey wait a minute how come your actually early today? your never early." said Alya**

 **"I... just got lucky today is all Alya. replied Marinette and surprisingly she was telling the truth.**

 **"All right but anyways back to what I was talking about." said Alya as they arrived in their classroom and took their seats.**

* * *

 **Ben and Gwen walked up the school steps and went into class and took their usual seats.**

 **When they got there it seemed like everyone had already arrived.**

 ** _Class started less than a minute after they took their seats._**

 **Ms Bustier waled in and said "Alright class now lets begin our lesson on folktales."**

 **"Ugh so boring" thought Ben**

 **Ben sort of dozed off in the middle of her lesson when suddenly BOOM!**

 **The classroom wall exploded and in came two drones.**

 **"Oh No thats not good." Ben said to himself as he recognized those drones as Vilgax's drones.**

 **"Everyone run home immediately!" shouted Ms Bustier as she and everyone in the classroom ran out of the room.**

 **The drones however were only interested in Ben and followed him.**

 **Ben couldn't get a chance to transform because he was constantly being hunted by the drones.**

 **Suddenly a yoyo hit the drones. It bounced off it but got its and the other drones attention.**

 **The drones turned to see Ladybug standing on the second floor balcony of the school.**

 **"Bullying is not very nice." said Ladybug.**

 **"Really Ladybug. I expected better puns from you. said Cat Noir who landed next to her.**

 **Ben took his chance to hide in an empty classroom.**

 **"Time for an Upgrade." Ben said to himself as he activated the Omnitrix.**

 **Ben selected Upgrade and slammed the top of the Omnitrix activating it.**

 **Bwoooosh.**

 **Where Ben once stood now stood Snare Oh (Benmummy).**

 **"Aw man. Can't I ever get the alien I want." complained Snare Oh to himself.**

* * *

 **Snare Oh left the classroom to find that Ladybug and Cat Noir weren't doing to good against the drones.**

 **Cat Noir tried hitting them with his staff but it did no good and Ladybug tried to tie them up with her yoyo but that also did no good.**

 **Snare Oh reached out his arms and wrapped them around the drones completely covering them.**

 **He then slammed them to the ground.**

 **"Looks like I got everything wrapped up." said Snare Oh.**

 **"See now that is a good pun M'lady." said Cat Noir.**

 **Ladybug looked embarrassed but quickly got over it and walked over to Snare Oh.**

 **"Thank you for the help uh." said Ladybug**

 **"Snare Oh." replied Snare Oh.**

 **"Snare Oh and we really need a name to just keep calling you no matter what alien you become." said Ladybug**

 **"Uh just call me the names I tell you to call me." said Snare Oh.**

 **"But its just so confusing becau-" Ladybug ws cut off as the drones escaped Snare Oh's arm wraps.**

 **"Aw crud." said Snare Oh.**

 **Suddenly another group of drones came in. Ladybug counted at least 10.**

 **"We need a plan." said Cat Noir putting his staff into a defensive position.**

 **Snare Oh then got an idea.**

 **"Make them fight each other." Snare Oh said.**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"I mean have them ram into each other or shoot each other. said Snare Oh**

 **"Understood." said Cat Noir**

 **beep beep beep sounds and a blinking red glow came from the Omnitrix on Snare Oh's shoulder.**

 **"Gotta go be back ASAP." said Snare Oh as he quickly ran back into the classroom he transformed in.**

 **Bwoooosh, a red flash was heard from in the classroom but Ladybug and Cat Noir had more important things to focus on.**

* * *

 **"Seriously I just went hero like two minutes ago and you can't even sustain it for another five minutes." complained Ben to the Omnitrix.**

 **"You better recharge quickly." Ben complained again.**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir stood back to back while surronded by drones.**

 **"Any chance you know a mechanic." joked Cat Noir.**

 **"Nows not the time for jokes Kitty now we need to take down these drones.**

 **"Should I use my cataclysm?" asked Cat Noir as he jumped over a drone that tried to ram him.**

 **"No save it we might need it later. We should try Snare Oh's plan." said Ladybug**

 **"Get them to fight each other?" said Cat Noir.**

 **"Exactly" said Ladybug**

 **Ladybug then jumped on top of one of the drones. the other drones fired lasers at her but she jumped out of the way and the lasers blew up the drone she was on top of.**

 **"Now I see what you mean." said Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir than copied Ladybug and the drones made the exact same mistake and blew up another drone.**

 **Unfortunately the drones didn't fall for it again.**

 **The drones continued to fire lasers at them except when they jumped on top of them.**

 **Ladybug then got them to shoot lasers at her and ran in front of one of the drones. One of the drones fired a laser at her but missed and it hit the drone she was in front of and blew it up.**

 **"Ha is that all you got." said Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug was suddenly rammed by a drone in the back knocking her down.**

 **"Ladybug!" yelled Cat Noir**

 **Cat Noir then rushed to her and spun his staff above her to create a shield to protect drones were about to open fire with lasers knowing that he couldn't block them all when suddenly one of the drones malfunctioned and collapsed.**

 **Out of the remains of the drones came a black figure that had a circle for an eye, a grin pattern on itself and wore white.**

 **"Looks like you guys could use a hand." said the figure.**

 **"Who are you said Cat Noir as he blocked some lasers with his staff.**

 **"I'm Upgrade you know the alien hero guy." said Upgrade**

 **"Alright great could you please give us a hand.**

 **"Oh right." said Upgrade**

 **Upgrade jumped onto one of the drones an hijacked it and used it to attack the other drones.**

 **Upgrade rammed them and shot them with lasers until the only one left was the one he possessed.**

 **Upgrade left that drone then blew it up with his eye laser.**

 **Upgrade turned around to see that Cat Noir was standing over Ladybug helping her get up.**

 **"Ugh my back hurts a lot." said Ladybug.**

 **"I'm just glad your ok." said Cat Noir**

 **Ladybug then turned her head to Upgrade and said "Thank you. And I'm sorry for judging you I thought you told someone my identity but it turns out I jumped to conclusions and you didn't."**

 **"Could you please forgive me?" asked Ladybug.**

 **"Ok just don't make this an awkward moment. said Upgrade.**

 **"Hey your voice sounds familiar but different somehow. Do I know you?" asked Cat Noir.**

 **"Uh no definitely not." said Upgrade.**

 **"Oh and look at the time I gotta run! Bye!" said Upgrade as he ran down a hallway.**

 **"Ladybug and Cat Noir just looked at him until they couldn't see him anymore and then decided to leave.**

 **"Oh wait I almost forgot." said Ladybug. Cat Noir stopped and looked at her**

 **"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted**

 **A piece of technology fell into her hands.**

 **The tech was small it looked sort of like a smartphone but it had a plug built into it which was meant to hook up to something.**

 **"Huh what am I supposed to do with this." said Ladybug as she looked around and noticed it connected to an outlet or port on the remains of the drones.**

 **Ladybug hooked her lucky charm up into the remains and it projected a holo message of a green alien with a beard that looked like a squid.**

 **"Your mission is to bring me the Omnitrix at all costs. Now go!" The message shouted and then it ended.**

 **"That can't be good." said Cat Noir.**

 **"Yeah we need to tell the alien guy." said Ladybug.**

* * *

 **Vilgax is coming. Also thanks again guys for the** **support. I definitely would not have continued this story without it. I can confirm that I will definitely finish the story. I don't know how many chapters I will make of how long it will take to make them. I just know I will finish the story. Thanks for reading and I will see you guys next chapter.**


	13. A Gorizillic Day

**Some of this chapter will be build around the episode Gorizilla. If you haven't seen it and do not want spoilers DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. If you don't care or have seen it go ahead and read it.**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir knew they needed to tell the alien guy about what they saw in the hologram message but weren't sure how to contact him.**

 **For each other they could call each other on their weapons but with the alien guy he didn't have a miraculous so they had no clue how accept to wait for the next alums attack and talk to him in person.**

 **Ladybug used miraculous ladybug which fixed up the school. But since school was cancelled due to the attack everyone went home.**

* * *

 **Upgrade hid in a locker until the Omnitrix timed out and he turned back into Ben.**

 **He then went home with everyone else after miraculous ladybug fixed everything.**

 **Ben was also worried. He was worried because he knew those drones belonged to Vilgax and if they came for him it means Vilgax is back.**

 **When Ben got back to the Rustbucket he told Grandpa and Gwen about it.**

 **"This can't be good." said Grandpa Max.**

 **"Ben if Vilgax is back then we need to be careful until we take him down again." added Grandpa Max**

 **"I know Grandpa but if he's back that also puts Ladybug and Cat Noir in danger because of me." said Ben**

 **"I can't believe I'm saying this. It is not your fault doofus! Ladybug and Cat Noir are in danger of akumas almost every day." said Gwen.**

 **"Yeah but this is Vilgax. He could just beat them in a few punches." said Ben**

 **"So tell them about Vilgax. Then they will know the risks and what to expect." said Gwen.**

 **"Your right Gwen." replied Ben.**

 **Ben activated the Omnitrix and selected XLR8.**

 **"Ben wait!" said Grandpa Max but Ben slammed his hand down anyways.**

 **Bwooooosh!**

 **Where Ben once stood now stood XLR8.**

 **"Ben where are you going?" asked Grandpa Max**

 **"To tell Ladybug and Cat Noir about Vilgax if I can find them." said XLR8**

 **"Just be sure to be back before the watch times out." said Grandpa Max**

 **XLR8 zoomed off to search Paris for Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **XLR8 couldn't find Ladybug and Cat Noir so he decided to check Ladybug/Marinette's home.**

 **XLR8 ran along the side of Marinette's homes wall and onto her balcony.**

 **He than saw Marinette drawing some designs in her notebook and knocked on her window.**

 **Marinette looked up from her sketching to see XLR8 outside her window.**

 **She opened the window and climbed up onto her balcony.**

 **Before Marinate could start to tell XLR8 about the Holo-message XLR8 said "I need to talk with you and Cat Noir.".**

 **"Where an when?" asked Marinette.**

 **"Um" XLR8 realized he wouldn't have enough time to talk now before he timed out so he said "Tonight at the Eiffel Tower at 6:00"**

 **"Alright and before you go there is something I need to tell you.**

 **"No time there is no telling when I will time out. You can tell me at the tower. said XLR8 who than zoomed back to the Rustbucket.**

 **Marinette went back into her room and left Cat Noir a message to come to the Eiffel Tower at 6:00 tonight.**

* * *

 **Cat Noir was almost late to the meeting at the Eiffel Tower because he had to do a perfume ad for his father's company.**

 **Luckily he arrived at 6:00 sharp.**

 **He saw Ladybug and Heatblast there.**

 **"Glad to see you two tonight." greeted Cat Noir.**

 **"No time to greet each other I don't know how much time I've got." said Heatblast.**

 **"So I'll cut to the chase. Those drones that attacked the school earlier today. I know who they belong to." said Heatblast.**

 **"Some green headed guy with a squid for a beard." said Cat Noir.**

 **"How do you know about Vilgax?" asked Heatblast.**

 **"We saw a message of him giving the drones their orders on one of the remains of the drones. He ordered them to get the Omnitrix." said Ladybug.**

 **" I know." said Heatblast**

 **" You do?" said Ladybug and Cat Noir simultaneously.**

 **"Yeah I do. Vilgax has been trying to get the Omnitrix from me for years. He's the most powerful enemy I've ever fought. He makes akumas look like kiddie toys in comparison." said Heatblast**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir looked shocked.**

 **"This is my fight. So if you guys don't want to get involved I understand." said Heatblast as he turned away to take off into the sky.**

 **"Wait!" said Ladybug**

 **Heatblast turned towards her.**

 **If this Vilgax is after the Omnitrix then I will protect you." said Ladybug**

 **"We will." said Cat Noir.**

 **Heatblast said nothing because he wasn't sure what to say**

 **"If he's your enemy than he's ours." said Cat Noir.**

 **"So does he have any weaknesses?" asked Ladybug.**

 **"None." was all Heatblast said.**

 **"Um maybe we can beat him like you did last time?" suggested Cat Noir.**

 **"The last time I fought him I swatted him off my arm into space as Way Big" said Heatblast.**

 **"Well why don't you just do it again." said Cat Noir.**

 **"Its not that simple. The Omnitrix doesn't always give me the alien I want to be." said Heatblast.**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir were silent not knowing what else to suggest or ask.**

 **"If you guys have no more questions I need to go before the Omnitrix times out. said Heatblast**

 **Heatblast took off like a rocket into the sky and flew back to the Rustbucket**

 **"We need to be ready for when this Vilgax comes Cat Noir." said Ladybug**

 **"Yeah but how. You heard Heatblast say he has no weaknesses."**

 **"And our best bet is to hope that the Omnitrix will give him Way Big so he can just swat him into space again." said Cat Noir**

 **"I know but I might have an idea." said Ladybug.**

* * *

 **The Next Day Marinette went to Master Fu's place.**

 **She knocked on the door.**

 **"Come in" she heard Master Fu say.**

 **Marinette opened the door and saw Master Fu sitting on the floor meditating.**

 **"You have a question." said Master Fu.**

 **"Yeah how did you know?" asked Marinette**

 **"Because that is usually why you come to see me." replied Master Fu**

 **"Oh ok." said Marinette**

 **"Now tell me. what is your question?" said Master Fu**

 **"Well me, Cat Noir and the alien guy were attacked by drones at school and we found out that they belong to a villain named Vilgax who has been after the Omnitrix which is what the alien guy is calling his sort of miraculous in case you didn't know and." Marinette was interrupted.**

 **"Slow down please it is hard to comprehend when you say so much all at once." said Master Fu**

 **"Sorry Master." said Marinette**

 **"Now please continue." said Master Fu**

 **"So apparently the Vilgax has been trying to get the Omnitrix from the alien guy for a while now and" Marinate was interrupted again earn Master Fu asked "Why do you keep calling him the alien guy?"**

 **"Well its because he names each of his alias individually so I never know what to call him** **because he is always a different alien." replied Marinette.**

 **"Perhaps you should ask him what to always call him to prevent this confusion from happening again." suggested Master Fu.**

 **"Your right Master." said Marinette**

 **"Now please continue." Master Fu said again.**

 **"So apparently Vilgax is one of the most powerful villains and the alien guy says that he make akumas look like kiddie toys in comparison. and I was Wondering if you had something that could help us defeat him." finished Marinette.**

 **Master Fu scratched his goatee and then said "I am not sure if I have anything of use I am still deciphering the ancient spell book so perhaps something will come up in there but for now I have nothing." said Master Fu.**

 **"Alright Master." said Marinate looking a little disappointed.**

 **"Well I need to get going I have to get back to school before lunch break ends." said Marinate leaving.**

 **Wayzz came to Master Fu and asked "Why didn't you tell her about modifying a kwami's powers master?"**

 **"Because I haven't figured out the recipe to make the potions to do so yet." said Master Fu.**

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 **Adrien's day was terrible**

 **First he snuck out to see a movie his mother starred in but then was chased by the fans of his new perfume ad.**

 **Then his bodyguard is also hunting him down.**

 **Third he ran into Marinette getting her caught up in this mess.**

 **When he finally got to see the movie his fans stormed the theater and then suddenly his bodyguard was akumatized and grabbed him and took him to a tower.**

 **Lastly Ladybug had come to save him but just got caught to.**

 **"Yup great day." thought Adrien to himself sarcastically.**

 **Fortunately Ladybug had used her lucky charm and it gave her a toy helicopter which she used to poke the akuma in the eye.**

 **The akuma lost focus on Ladybug to tried to swat the** **helicopter away. Ladybug took her chance and broke free and then threw her yoyo over the akuma's other hand (which held Adrien) and then ran through the interior of tower while stretching the yoyo.**

 **Ladybug pulled the yoyo causing the akuma to lose his grip on Adrien.**

 **"Adrien jump! You have to trust me!" said Ladybug as she continued to restrain the akuma's hand from regrabbing him.**

 **"Always." said Adrien.**

 **Adrien then jumped off the building.**

 **Ladybug was about to follow him but the akuma grabbed her preventing her from doing so while Adrien fell towards his doom.**

* * *

 **Hawkmoth was about to order Gorizilla to let Ladybug go when one of the Alien** **heros appeared out of no where and caught Adrien with his four arms.**

 **"I am relieved but also infuriated." thought Hawkmoth.**

 **"Gorizilla get Adrien back!" ordered Hawkmoth.**

* * *

 **When Ben had heard the news that an akuma had captured Adrien and Ladybug and took them on top of a tower he immediately went hero to try to rescue them.**

 **Ben transformed into Four Arms and jumped towards the building.**

 **Fortunately Four Arms arrived just in time because Adrien was falling towards the ground and about to hit it.**

 **Four Arms caught Adrien and landed on the ground letting him go.**

 **"Go!" ordered Four Arms.**

 **Adrien was about to run off when suddeny the akuma jumped off the building and landed with a loud thump on the ground.**

 **Four Arms turned around only to see the akuma jump over him and reach for Adrien.**

 **Before the akuma could do so Four Arms blocked the akuma's fist by punching it away.**

 **The akuma fell onto it's side releasing Ladybug.**

 **"Get him to safety!" said Four Arms to Ladybug**

 **Ladybug nodded in agreement as she then put a motorcycle helmet on Adrien (The one he had been wearing earlier) and grabbed him by the waist and took off swinging around Paris with Adrien and her yoyo.**

 **While the akuma was down one of Adrien's crazy fans ran up to the akuma and sprayed him in the face with perfume clogging the akuma's nostrils and causing his eyes to sting.**

 **The Akuma shouted in Pain as he got up and swatted the fan away with brute force.**

 **Four Arms caught the fan and told him to run.**

 **The fan did so and Four Arms turned towards the akuma who was trying to sniff out Adrien but couldn't because his nose was clogged with perfume.**

 **"Hey ugly. How about a knuckle sanwich." said Four Arms as he cracked his knuckles.**

* * *

 **After Ladybug and Adrien discussed himself being bait for the akuma, Ladybug set Adrien down on the pavement and called Cat Noir leaving him a message saying that Adrien agreed to be bait but she would need his cataclysm to make her trap work.**

 **Ladybug then ran into the metro to set up her trap.**

 **Adrien then saw one of his obsessed fans running over and Adrien stopped him as a crazy idea came to mind.**

 **"Hey I need some help!" said Adrien**

 **Unfortunetely the fan shouted "Adrien!" so loud half of Paris could hear which meant the akuma did to.**

 **Adrien got the fan to agree to pose as him by putting on the motorcycle helmet and the (creepy) cardboard cutout's face of him on to make him look like Adrien.**

 **Adrien then ran into a building and transformed into Cat Noir.**

* * *

 **Four Arms tried punching and throwing the akuma but he just kept getting up.**

 **"Adrien!" Four Arms heard a fan shout.**

 **The akuma's attention was then drawn to the shout as he made his way to it.**

 **"Aw great." said Four Arms sarcastically. as he chased after him.**

* * *

 **The akuma arrived to get Adrien who he saw just standing in the street.**

 **"I'll save you Adrien!" said Cat Noir as he leaped down from a building.**

 **Cat Noir ran under the Akuma and was about to use Cataclysm on the ground but Four Arms arrived. Four Arms had been jumping so the loud thud of his landing sent a shockwave through the ground knocking him off** **balance.**

 **"Oof." grunted Cat Noir as he hit the ground.**

 **"Sorry." said Four Arms.**

 **Cat Noir got up and was about to use cataclysm but the akuma's attention was now on Four Arms as he stomped towards him.**

 **Cat Noir threw his staff at the akuma as a last hope to lure in his attention.**

 **Fortunately it worked and the stupid akuma stomped towards Cat Noir again.**

 **"Cataclysm!" shouted Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir placed his hand on the ground underneath the akuma causing it to break right above Ladybug's trap and sucking the akuma into it.**

* * *

 **Ladybug searched the akuma's pockets after a bit of playful banter with Cat Noir.**

 **She found that the akumatized object was her lucky charm she gave to Adrien and broke it releasing the akuma.**

 **Ladybug purified the akuma and used miraculous ladybug.**

 **She and Cat Noir said "Pound It!" in unison.**

 **Ladybug was about to go over to see if Adrien was ok but Cat Noir reminded her that her miraculous was about to time out so she swung away.**

 **Cat Noir then left, leaving Four Arms still there with Adrien.**

 **Adrien then walked off towards an apartment building not noticing Four Arms was still there somehow.**

 **Four Arms wondered why until he saw Adrien take off his helmet and he realized that wasn't Adrien and that the real Adrien was in that building.**

 **Four Arms listened into their conversation.**

 **"I'm sorry I had to ask you to stand in for me like that. You must not think I'm very brave." (Real) Adrien said**

 **"Are you kidding, I got to help Cat Noir save Paris and got to walk around in Adrien's shoes for a bit." (Fake) Adrien said.**

 **"I'm sorry I posted that picture on the internet. You must hate me." said (Fake) Adrien.**

 **Adrien then signed his carboard cutout of his face.**

 **"Is that your email!" exclaimed the (Fake) Adrien.**

 **"Yeah I'm sure if you can stop freaking out every time you see me, we could be really great friends." said (Real) Adrien.**

 **"Ok" said (Fake) Adrien.**

 **The two went their separate ways.**

 **"Huh. I wonder why he had that guy stand in for him." thought Four Arms.**

 **beep beep beep**

 **Bwoooosh!**

 **Four Arms transformed back into Ben.**

 **Fortunately no one was there to see it because they fled the akuma attack.**

 **Ben then started to walk back to the Rustbucket.**


	14. The Final Confrontation Part 1

**Dark Owl Spoilers ahead so if you haven't seen Dark Owl then you may not understand the story.**

* * *

 _ **In Hawkmoth's Secret Lair**_

 **"Well at least I know Adrien is not Cat Noir now." thought Hawkmoth to himself**

 **"Nooroo. Dark wings fall!" commanded Hawkmoth who then turned into Gabriel Agreste**

 **Gabriel was about to return home when he noticed behind him was someone.**

 **"Who are you! How did you find me!?" demanded Gabriel**

 **"I am Vilgax." said Vilgax as he stpped forward revealing that he was tall, intimidating, uglyish has a beard made of tentacles and green skin.**

 **"And as for how I found you, I have been observing your akumas battle my nemesis and yours.**

 **"How does that lead you to my location!" said Gabriel**

 **"I traced the origin point of the akuma's energy to this location from my ship."**

 **"Your ship?" questioned Gabriel**

 **"Well of course I have a spaceship. I am not from this world." replied Vilgax**

 **Gabriel took a moment to process this information and then said "If you are going to threaten me with revealing my identity to the world I would rather let you than, do what you say."**

 **"Oh this is no threat. This is a deal." replied Vilgax**

 **"A deal?" questioned Gabriel**

 **"Yes you see my nemesis has recently teamed up with yours. So how would you like to even the odds." said Vilgax**

 **An evil grin grew across Gabriel's face.**

* * *

 **Upgrade took over a car to follow one of Vilgax's drones after another drone attack that he had handled easily because there was only two. He had destroyed the first one but the second one fled and he now was chasing it.**

 **Upgrade was hoping the drone would lead him to Vilgax when suddenly the drone stopped in the middle of nowhere.**

 **Nowhere was an empty grassy field.**

 **Upgrade left the car and shot the drone with an eye beam.**

 **"The drone must have had come here for a reason." said Upgrade**

 **"Oh it did." said a voice Upgrade didn't recognize.**

 **Upgrade turned to see a man in a purple outfit and a silver mask that covers most of his face. The man also had a cane and brooch that resembled a butterfly.**

 **"I thought Halloween wasn't for a while." said Upgrade**

 **"Oh the holiday isn't Halloween." said the man**

 **"It is the day of your demise." said another voice.**

 **Upgrade turned to see Vilgax was right behind him.**

 **"Vilgax I should have known this was a trap." said Upgrade**

 **"But uh who is he I thought the almighty Vilgax worked alone." added Upgrade**

 **"I am Hawkmoth, brat!" said Hawkmoth**

 **"The Omnitrix now! and you may keep your worthless life." said Vilgax**

 **"I thought you knew me better than that squid face." taunted Upgrade**

 **"So be it." said Vilgax**

 **Vilgax slammed his fist at Upgrade but he dodged and took back control of the car.**

 **But Vilgax and Hawkmoth were one step ahead of him.**

 **Hawkmoth sliced the with a quick swipe of his cane. The cane did damage the car but thanks to Upgrade powers it quickly regenerated.**

 **"Hey I thought that was a cane not a sword!" said Upgrade as he then Upgraded the car with laser turrets.**

 **"Oh it is a cane, but the most powerful cane there is." replied Hawkmoth**

 **Upgrade fired his laser turrets at Hawkmoth.**

 **Hawkmoth was hit by the lasers and knock down.**

 **Upgrade started the car after upgrading/fixing the engine (using himself as a tool to fix it).**

 **Upgrade than drove off but Vilgax leaped onto the car smashing it under his feet before he could get away.**

 **Upgrade fired the laser turrets at Vilgax but they did nothing.**

 **Vilgax then reached and grabbed Upgrade pulling him off the car.**

 **Vilgax's finger then glowed and he tapped the Omnitrix causing it to time out.**

 **Bwoooooosh!**

 **Ben was now trapped in Vilgax's hand.**

 **"Come now Hawkmoth. it is time to take out your enemies." said Vilgax**

* * *

 **When the Alien hero (this is what I decided for Ladybug and Cat Noir to keep calling Ben if they don't know the hero name or are talking about him in general) didn't show up for their agreed upon patrol time Ladybug knew something was wrong. And just like she thought suddenly a big green face appeared on every electronic in Paris.**

 **"Ladybug and Cat Noir. I am Vilgax. " said Vilgax through electronics.**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir opened up their miraculous to watch it after they heard it on everyones phones, tablets, and obnoxious electronic billboards.**

 **'If you ever want to see the boy alive again. Vilgax moved to show Ben trapped behind him in a alien Omnitrix extractor (same one as in Season 1 episode 13 Secrets) Then you will surrender your miraculous to me." said Vilgax**

 **"Ben!?" Ladybug and Cat Noir said simultaneously**

 **"You know him?" Ladybug and Cat Noir asked each other once again simultaneously.**

 **Vilgax wasn't done speaking yet though "Meet me at the grasslands outside route 42 (Don't know if France even has routes or something just calling that area that) at 8:00pm your earth time."**

 **"If you don't show then the boy will die!" said Vilgax**

 **Every electronic the message displayed on went blank.**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir stared at the screens and then each other for a bit.**

 **Cat Noir broke the silence "So you know Ben?"**

 **"Yes, and it seems you do to." replied Ladybug.**

 **"But now we have to find a way to save him." said Ladybug**

 **"Yeah but how, you heard what the Alien Hero said about Vilgax he has no weaknesses." said Cat Noir.**

 **"Remember how we tricked Dark Owl." said Ladybug**

 **"Yeah why?" asked Cat Noir**

 **"How about we try that again." replied Ladybug**

* * *

 **Vilgax and Hawkmoth waited for Ladybug and Cat Noir to show up in Vilgax's ship.**

 **It was 8:29pm.**

 **"They are not coming Vilgax and what are you doing to the boy anyways?" said Hawkmoth**

 **"What I am doing is removing the Omnitrix from his wrist and as for the plan we will continue to wait until 9:00pm!"**

 **"You do not order me Vilgax!" said Hawkmoth**

 **"I do order you inferior worm!" Vilgax shouted**

 **Vilgax slammed his arm into Hawkmoth throwing him into a wall.**

 **"Now who is in charge here." said Vilgax**

 **Hawkmoth got up and said "Alright Vilgax have it your way."**

 **Vilgax then turned his attention back to the moniters to see if Ladybug or Cat Noir were near.**

 **Hawkmoth went into a corner and held out a white akuma in his hand.**

 **"Vilgax is full of anger. More so then I have ever seen. He will make a perfect akuma." said Hawkmoth to himself**

 **Hawkmoth closed his fists around the akuma while purple energy surrounded it.**

 **When Hawkmoth opened his hand a purple akuma appeared.**

 **"Go my evil one and evilise him." said Hawkmoth.**

 **While Vilgax had his attention on the moniters the akuma sent by Hawkmoth phased into his ship.**

 **A purple outline appeared around Vilgax's face.**

 **" Vilgalien I am Hawkmoth. I can give you power even greater than that of the Omnitrix. But in return you will give me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. So do we have a deal?" said Hawkmoth**

 **"Yes Hawkmoth." said Vilgax as a purple darkness swallowed him.**

 **When the purple darkness disappeared there stood Vilgalien. His skin was a dark purple (including his tentacle beard) his armor was now pitch black and had many spikes coming off of it, He had a pitch black helmet that resembled a Techadon head around his face, gauntlets with power cells attached and his eyes glowed red with hatred.**

 **The moniters beeped detecting that two targets were approaching.**

 **"Excellent Vilgalien. Now bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous." Ordered Hawkmoth stepping out of a corner in the room.**

 **"No one commands me!" said Vilgalien**

 **Vilgalien then ran with incredible speed towards Hawkmoth and grabbed him and squeezed him in his fist.**

 **"Urgh Vilgalien I am your master obey me." grunted Hawkmoth trying to escape Vilgalien's clutches**

 **"No one is my master! Did you really think I would obey you Fool!" said Vilgalien**

 **Two of Vilgaliens drones came.**

 **"Take him to a cell." Ordered Vilgalien.**

 **The Drones obeyed grabbing Hawkoth by the arms and dragging him shouting "You will regret this!"**

 **Ben watched in shock at the events that just unfolded.**

 **"Now young Tennyson, before I begin with the Omnitrix extraction I must first take care of my guests." said Vilgalien leaving the room.**

 **"I am so screwed" said Ben to himself.**

* * *

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir hoped that Vilgax hadn't hurt Ben because they were late. The reason they were late was because Ladybug/Marinette had to make cardboard copies of their miraculous again.**

 **Ladybug arrived alone to see Vilgax's ship in the middle of a field.**

 **A door on the spacecraft opened and out came Vilgalien.**

 **"Alright Vilgax I have me and Cat Noir's miraculous." said Ladybug**

 **"I am no longer Vilgax. I am Vilgalien!" declared Vilgalien**

 **"Ok whatever Vilgalien. You looked better before and your breath smelled a lot better when I couldn't smell it" said Ladybug.**

 **"Don't insult me child!" said Vilgalien**

 **"Whatever" said Ladybug**

 **"You dare mock me!" roared Vilgalien**

 **"Um yeah." said Ladybug**

 **While Ladybug continued to stalled Vilgalien Cat Noir snuck behind Vilgalien into the ship to find Ben (because that is part of his and Ladybug's plan.)**

 **Cat Noir entered the ship to find a hallway. He went down one way which lead him to what appeared to be prison cells.**

 **But what he saw in one of the cells shocked him.**

 **In the cell was none other than Hawkmoth. Even though he had never met Hawkmoth (he did but he just doesn't know Hawkmoth is his dad) he knew this was him.**

 **"Hawkmoth! I should have known you were in on this." said Cat Noir.**

 **"I was in on this until Vilgax double crossed me." grumbled Hawkmoth.**

 **"If that was true then why are you letting him keep the akuma powers you gave him?" questioned Cat Noir.**

 **"Because he is to powerful for even me to take them away." answered Hawkmoth.**

 **"If you let me out I will gladly help you and Ladybug defeat him." said Hawkmoth.**

 **"Why should I trust you." said Cat Noir.**

 **"Because I know where Ben is being held." said Hawkmoth.**

 **Cat Noir grunted and was about to use Cataclysm to break the cell open when Hawkmoth stopped him.**

 **"Do not waste your Cataclysm on the door! You just have to push the blue hand panel to open the cell." said Hawkmoth**

 **Cat Noir saw a blue hand panel on the side of the cell and pressed his hand on it.**

 **The cell opened and Hawkmoth stepped out.**

 **Now lets find Ben shall we." said Hawkmoth**

* * *

 **Hawkmoth led Cat Noir to where Ben was being held.**

 **In there Cat Noir saw some drones trying to extract the Omnitrix from Ben's wrist.**

 **Cat Noir pulled out his staff and started to trash the drones.**

 **One of the drones however got away and was about to pull the alarm until a cane sliced it in half.**

 **Hawkmoth had sliced the drone but Cat Noir didn't pay attention to it. Instead he used Cataclysm on the machine keeping Ben trapped.**

 **The machine turned to ashes and Ben fell.**

 **"Thanks." said Ben**

 **"No problem. But why did Vilgax and Hawkmoth want you?" asked Cat Noir**

 **Hawkmoth laughed.**

 **"Is something funny?" said Cat Noir**

 **"Indeed it is. That boy is every single one of those alien heros and you didn't know it." said Hawkmoth.**

 **"What?!" said Cat Noir in shock. He then looked to Ben.**

 **"Its true" said Ben.**

 **Cat Noir was speechless.**

 **"So you thought you could fool me with cheap cardboard." said Vilgalien stepping into the room.**

 **In Vilgalien's left hand held Ladybug and in his right held the remains of the cardboard miraculous.**

 **"Give me your real miraculous and the Omnitrix or she will die!" said Vilgalien**

 **"AGH!" screamed Ladybug as Vilgalien squeezed her in his fist.**


	15. The Final Confrontation Part 2

**"AGH!" screamed Ladybug as Vilgalien squeezed her in his fist.**

 **"Stop!" shouted Cat Noir.**

 **Vilgalien stopped crushing Ladybug.**

 **"Your miraculous now!" ordered Vilgalien.**

 **Cat Noir was about to submit to Vilgalien's demand when Ben shouted "No way Squid Face!"**

 **"Hah fool I am the most powerful being in the universe and once I have their miraculous and the Omnitrix I will be unstoppable!" Gloated Vilgalien.**

 **"XLR8 begs to differ." said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix.**

 **BWOOOOOOOSH!**

 **Where Ben once stood now an alien he didn't recognize stood.**

 **The alien had two tendrils on his head with plugs on the end. He also had a tail with a plug to and his fingers as well. He had one eye and was black.**

 **"Woah new alien cool!" said Ben not knowing what to call himself (Note this is the first time Ben goes Feedback I know it is not really but its the first time in this fanfic).**

 **"It does not matter how many aliens you have I will beat them all!" yelled Vilgalien.**

 **Vilgalien dropped Ladybug and charged towards Ben.**

 **Ben used attached his head tendrils to the power cells on Vilgalien's gauntlets out of instinct.**

 **The power cells went dark signaling they were out of power.**

 **Vilgalien took a moment to examine his gauntlets and decided it didn't matter.**

 **He then charged towards Ben once again, grabbed him, ran through a wall with Ben still in his grasp, and onto the outside of the ship.**

 **Cat Noir did not pay attention to this as he ran to Ladybug.**

 **"Are you ok Ladybug!?" said Cat Noir**

 **He helped her up and Ladybug then said "Just a little hurt is all. I will be fine."**

 **"No you need to rest." said Cat Noir**

 **"No we need to help Ben defeat Vilgalien." said Ladybug**

 **Ladybug broke free from Cat Noir and ran limping towards the fight on the outside of the ship.**

 **Cat Noir was about to follow but his miraculous beeped.**

 **"Aw come on not now." complained Cat Noir**

 **"Hawkmoth could you-" Cat Noir stopped himself when he realized Hawkmoth was gone.**

 **"Figures he would leave." grumbled Cat Noir**

* * *

 **Vilgalien slammed Ben into the outer hull of the ship several times until Ben blasted electricity out of his fingers knocking Vilgalien back.**

 **"Cool electric powers" said Ben**

 **"I think I'll call this guy Feedback!" exclaimed Ben now naming himself Feedback.**

 **"So you've learned how to use this alien but no matter I am still more powerful then you'll ever be!" shouted Vilgalien getting up.**

 **"We'll see about that." said Feedback**

 **Feedback pointed his fingers towards Vilgalien and shot out more electricity from them.**

 **Vilgalien however dodged by jumping up into the air and slammed down towards Feedback in an attempt to crush him.**

 **Feedback however just shout electricity from his fingers and tendrils blasting Vilgalien into the sky.**

 **Feedback shot him up until his energy ran out.**

 **"Huh why'd it stop?" wondered Feedback.**

 **Vilgalien came back slamming down at Feedback only to be knocked off course by Ladybug's yoyo.**

 **"Need some help?" said Ladybug stumbling up to Feedback.**

 **"No More Games!" yelled Vilgalien as he shot lasers out of his eyes towards Ladybug and Feedback.**

 **Feedback put his hands out and absorbed the lasers.**

 **"My turn!" exclaimed Feedback.**

 **Feedback shot the lasers back out of his hands at Vilgalien.**

 **The lasers hit him spot on.**

 **"Bullseye!" exclaimed Feedback.**

 **"We need to take him out now." said Ladybug**

 **"Lucky Charm!" shouted Ladybug as she threw up her yoyo.**

 **A black sticky slab fell into Ladybug's hands.**

 **"Huh what am I supposed to do with this?" wondered Ladybug.**

 **She looked around and then saw what she needed to do.**

 **"Keep him distracted." said Ladybug**

 **"No problem." replied Feedback**

 **Feedback tried to shoot lasers again but none would come out.**

 **"Ok maybe a small problem." said Feedback.**

 **Vilgalien charged towards Feedback and grabbed him.**

 **"Time to end this!" Vilgalien shouted.**

 **Vilgalien threw Feedback into the ships orange energy reactor.**

 **"No!" shouted Ladybug.**

 **"Now for you girl." said Vilgalien turning towards Ladybug.**

 **"I don't think so." came a familiar voice.**

 **They turned to see Cat Noir.**

 **"Fool You cannot stop me!" said Vilgalien.**

 **Cat Noir twirled his staff around.**

 **"Lets find out." said Cat Noir.**

 **Vilgalien charged towards him and tried to grab, crush and smash him but Cat Noir kept dodging and whacking with his staff.**

 **Ladybug realized he was creating a distraction for her to come up with a plan. Luckily she had one.**

 **When Vilgaliens arms were close enough to his body Ladybug threw her yoyo at them and trapped his arms to his body.**

 **"Urgh." grunted Vilgalien.**

 **Ladybug then jumped up and attached the sticky black slab to his face.**

 **But in doing so Ladybug let go of her yoyo and Vilgalien broke free from it.**

 **"Argh I can't see!" Vilgalien shouted.**

 **"Whats the matter. Am I to much for you." teased Cat Noir.**

 **Vilgalien then began swatting randomly trying to hit Ladybug or Cat Noir.**

 **While Vilgalien was swatting Ladybug tried leading him towards the energy reactor he had thrown Feedback into.**

 **Cat Noir realized this and helped by taunting "Over hear ugly. My grandma can see better than you."**

 **Just as they were about to get him to step off into it Vilgalien burned through the slab with his laser vision regaining his sight.**

 **Vilgalien turned to Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **"You will pay with your lives!" he shouted.**

 **Vilgalien was about to obliterate them with his heat vision when suddenly the energy reactor began to lose power.**

 **Vilgalien turned towards it and said "What but how!"**

 **"Like this Squid Face!" shouted a familiar voice.**

 **It was Feedback as he was shooting himself back up using his lasers coming from his tendrils to do it.**

 **He landed on the ship.**

 **"How that should have destroyed you!" shouted Vilgalien.**

 **"Um earth do Vilgax I absorb electricity so I obviously can absorb that energy core." said Feedback.**

 **"No I will end you and then the entire earth!" Vilgalien shouted.**

 **Vilgalien launched himself into the air in an attempt to smash Feedback once again.**

 **Feedback however grinned and pointed his tendrils fingers and tail at Vilgalien and fired.**

 **A gigantic blinding beam shot out of Feedback.**

 **The beam hit Vilgalien shooting him into space.**

 **When the beam dissipated Feedback fell onto his knees clutching his head.**

 **Beep Beep Bwooosh! went the Omnitrix as it turned Feedback into Ben.**

 **"Ugh what a blast." said Ben a bit fatigued from blasting out that much energy.**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir were speechless until Ladybug's miraculous beeped.**

 **"Ahh got to go." said Ladybug as she then ran off.**

 **Cat Noir turned to Ben and said "That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen!"**

* * *

 **There will be an epilogue chapter to conclude the story. Don't know when I will make that because I want to move on to another thing. I will take down my update notes on my profile page because there isn't a point to them now that the story is sorta done. Also I will take down this story from the miraculous section and just leave it here in the crossover section because I don't think anyone reads it in the miraculous section. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this story and check out my profile page for update notes on what I will write and for when the epilogue will release.**


	16. Epilogue

**Sorry this took a while I have been working on Danny Possible recently so thats what I have been spending my time on. Anyways I know this probably isn't a great ending but at least its here.**

* * *

 **Ladybug went into Vilgax's ship to hide and detransform because there was no where else to go.**

 **beep beep beep went her earrings until she changed back into Marinette and Tikki flew out of the earrings.**

 **"That was crazy Marinette." said Tikki**

 **"I know right but what was even crazier is the fact that Ben is the alien hero!" said Marinette**

 **"Yeah that is crazier." agreed Tikki who then asked "Marinette could I have some cookies please?"**

 **"Of course Tikki." replied Marinette who then reached into her purse and pulled out some cookies for Tikki to eat.**

 **After Tikki finished eating her cookies Marinette said "Tikki Spots On!" and transformed into Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug then went back out onto the hull of the ship to find Ben and Cat Noir talking.**

 **She swooped in next to them and they turned their attention to her.**

 **"Ladybug your alright! I was really worried about you." said Cat Noir.**

 **Ladybug blushed a little because she was flattered but her mask hid the blush.**

 **"I'm flattered you were worried about me Kitty but I'm fine." replied Ladybug.**

 **"That's good to here." said Cat Noir**

 **"Hey wait a minute. Where is Hawkmoth?" asked Ladybug**

 **"I don't know." said Ben**

 **"He probably ran off to continue plotting and evilising people. But we can deal with him another day." said Cat Noir**

 **Ladybug then turned to Ben.**

 **"I've got a lot of explaining to do don't I" said Ben**

 **"Yup." said Ladybug**

 **Suddenly a loud thud was heard and they all turned to see Dr. Animo on another one of his mutant frogs.**

 **"Ben Tennyson I have come for my revenge!" shouted Dr Animo.**

 **Ben stood up activated the Omnitrix and said "It's Hero Time!"**

* * *

 **I understand it's not the best conclusion but I have never been very good at writing conclusions. Hope you all have enjoyed this story and thanks for reading.**


End file.
